


Four Kims and a Wedding

by baekyeolparaluman, yugen614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Drama, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugen614/pseuds/yugen614
Summary: Chararat daw ang fiancée ni Baekhyun kaya naman gumawa ng paraan ang mga protective niyang kuya para hindi matuloy ang kasal. Plan A and Plan B did not work. It’s time for Plan C. Pabalikin ang The Ultimate First Love at ex ni Baekhyun, si Chanyeol.“Bakit bumalik ka pa?”“I miss you, Baek.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 155
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	1. Ang Pamilyang Byun-Kim

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa prompter para sa prompt na ito:
> 
> Four Sisters and A Wedding!AU may onting twist siguro,,,  
> wholesome, drama and family.
> 
> Ano kayang mangyayari kung ibabalita ng bunsong kapatid na si Baekhyun sa buong pamilya na ikakasal na siya sa chararat niyang jowaerz/fiancé na si Hong.
> 
> Sino ang tututol, sino ang susuporta at sino ang magbabalik? Ano ang magbabago kapag nalaman ni Baekhyun na bumalik na ang ex niyang si Chanyeol mula sa California, Taller, Thiccer and Richer? (at mas mabango)
> 
> "Bakit ka andito?"
> 
> "I miss you Baek."

_Nagtayuan at nagpalakpakan ang mga tao nang pumasok ang mga ikinasal sa entrance ng reception area, at mabilis na naglakad patungo sa platform. Diretso ang tingin ng mga groom sa isa’t isa at may sinserong ngiti sa mga labi na abot sa mga mata nito. Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa gilid, habang tahimik na pinagmamasdan ang pagsasayaw ng bagong-kasal. Tumutugtog sa piano ang After All--ang paborito niyang kanta. Iginala niya ang tingin sa gilid, sa may piano, habang taimtim na pinakikinggan ang paborito niyang kanta._

_After all that we've been through_

_It all comes down to me and you_

_I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all..._

_Ang sabi niya dati kay Baekhyun, kung ikakasal sila, itong kantang ito sana ang ipatugtog. Tipid ang ngiti niya sa isang tabi, habang tahimik na nagmamasid sa pagsasayaw ng bagong-kasal. Patuloy ang tugtog ng napakagandang melodiya._

_Naliligaw na naman sa ‘What ifs” ang utak ni Chanyeol. What if he didn’t utter those words? What if hindi sila nagkamali noon? Baka sila pa rin ni Baekhyun ngayon, ano? Pero wala na eh, sabi nga ni Baekhyun, “What’s the point of what ifs?”_

_Ibinalik na lang niya ang tingin sa bagong-kasal, tahimik na ninanamnam ang musika sa paligid._

***

**“P’ede po bang humingi ng baby brother? Please Papa Jesus…”**

Tatlong taon si Jongdae nang sabihin ito habang nakapalibot silang apat na magkakapatid sa Sto. Nino sa altar ng tahanan ng pamilyang Kim. Nagkatinginan ang panganay na si Min at ang pangalawang anak ng mga Kim na si Junmyeon, 5 and 4 years old, respectively. Bata pa man pero aware na ang dalawa sa bagong boyfriend ng nanay nila—narinig nila sa chismis ng Tita Maritess nila noong isang araw. Ang wala pang isang taon na si Jongin ay kalong-kalong ni Minseok, pero mukhang nakikinig din habang dumedede sa bote. Nakikisama sa mga kuya. 

Mukhang pinagbigyan naman sila ni Papa Jesus dahil makalipas ang isang taon, isinilang ang bunso ng pamilya—si Baekhyun. Hindi naman nagkukwento si Mama sa kanila kaya hindi nila alam kung anong nangyari dun sa lalaking laging dumadalaw sa kanila dati. Sabi ulit ni Tita Maritess, na- _ghost_ daw ang mama nang malamang buntis ito. ‘Di nila alam kung anong ibig sabihin nun pero nagdasal na lang ulit sila kay Papa Jesus kasi takot silang apat sa multo. 

Wala pang anim na taon si Minseok pero s’ya ang nag-aalaga sa baby brother niya, katulong na rin si Junmyeon. Si Jongdae naman ang nakatoka kay Jongin. Ang chismis ng mga kapitbahay na narinig ni Minseok habang nakikipaglaro kina Kris, broken-hearted raw ang mama nila. Alam na ng dalawang kuya kung ano’ng ibig sabihin no’n. Napapanood nila yun sa TV. 

Aminado naman si Mama Byun (viuda de Kim) noon na napabayaan niya nga ang mga anak. Ikaw ba naman ang mamatayan ng unang asawa at di kalaunan ay iwan din ng lalaking akala mo ay tatanggap sa’yo nang buong-buo? Mabuti na lang at nakita niya kung gaano kabait at karesponsable ng mga ito kaya di kalauna’y natauhan siya.

Fast forward sa buhay ng mga Byun-Kim. Nasa hapag silang limang magkakapatid, kasama ni Mama Byun, si Mama Huang na kasambahay nila, at ang anak nitong si Tao. Nagse-celebrate sila ng promotion ni Junmyeon sa kompanyang pinagta-trabahuhan nito. Si Jongdae naman ay kauuwi lang galing sa Spain. Magbabakasyon daw muna ito. Kaya masayang-masaya si mama dahil kumpleto ang pamilya. Maingay na naman sa hapag-kainan. Ito ang na-miss ni Baekhyun nung umalis si Kuya Dae niya at nag-solo naman si kuya Minseok at kuya Junmyeon niya. Dalawa sila ni Jongin na naiwan sa bahay kasama ng nanay nila. Madalas namang dumalaw sa bahay ang mga kapatid pero iba ang ambience ngayon. Siguro ito na ang tamang oras para i-announce ang balita. 

Tumikhim si Baekhyun. “Ma…mga kuya ko…tutal nagkakasiyahan na rin naman tayo…”

“Tao, kumuha ka pa ng bulalo habang mainit ang sabaw.” Humarap si mama sa kanila. “Yes bunso namin?”

“I’m…” Nilibot niya ang tingin sa mga kuyang nasa kanya ang atensyon. “I’m getting married.” _I think._

“What?”

“Ha?”

“Eh?”

“Bakit gulat na gulat kayo? It’s not like you didn’t know I have a boyfriend!”

“Baek, you’re just 26!” sagot ni Minseok. Sa lahat talaga, ito ang pinaka-tatay figure niya kaya hindi na siya nagulat sa reaksyon nito. He finds it endearing nga eh.

“I have a stable job, he has a stable job too.”

“What? That Hong?” tanong ni Junmyeon na may pag-crinkle pa ng ilong in ~disgust.

“What’s with that tone kuya?” Bumaling siya kay mama Byun para humingi ng saklolo. “Ma…”

“Kayo talaga. Malaki na si bunso, hayaan niyo na siyang gumawa ng desisyon niya sa buhay…”

“Pero Ma!”

“Hep, hep. Lumalamig na ang pagkain.” 

“So, paano nagpropose?” tanong ni Jongin. Hawak nito ang phone, probably ibinabalita na ang sinabi niya sa jowa nitong si Kyungsoo. 

“Huwag mo munang ipagkalat Jongin!” Medyo napa-pause siya bago sumagot. “The thing is, hindi pa…”

“Ha?” umaalingawngaw ang boses ni Jongdae. “Anek? Paano?”

“So I went to his office one time, tapos pagpasok ko, bigla niyang sinara yung drawer niya. Tapos, you know, bilang I got curious, I sneaked a peek when he went out saglit tapos…there’s a little red box, tapos may singsing sa loob.”

Katahimikan. 

Halata sa mga kuya na tinitimbang ang mga sasabihin. “Oh…”

Si Mama Byun na ang sumalo. “Alright. Let’s wait and see muna ha, Baek? But, since you told us this, I assume you’ll say yes if he pops the question?”

“Syempre Ma. Why not?”

Napakunot-noo si Junmyeon pero hindi na lang nagsalita. Ganun din si Jongdae. Parang nagkaro’n ng telepathic convo ang apat na kuya:

_Jongdae: Meeting. Mamaya._

_Junmyeon: Sa usual place. Café Diamond._

_Minseok: I can’t believe he’s doing this._

_Jongin: Hmm…sarap ng bulalo…wait—ano’ng meron? Sali ako sa usapan!_

**“So ano na?”** tanong ni Jongdae pagkaupong-pagkaupo. Sumisipsip pa ito ng paboritong Iced latte. “Sorry, sino nga si Hong?”

“‘Di ka ba nagbabasa sa gc nating apat?” tanong ni Jun. 

“Ay waw, sorry naman ha. Eh busy nga ako sa Spain, ngayon lang ako nagka-oras.”

“Si Hong yung nakilala niya sa cruise, Kuya Dae,” paliwanag ni Jongin. 

Jongdae put his head forward, tipong may sikretong sasabihin. “Chararat nga?” bulong nito, pero nagniningning naman ang mga mata dahil _thank god, finally, a tea._ Sobrang dull ng buhay niya sa Spain kelangan nya ng aksyon.

“Naka-face mask nung pinakilala sa’kin ni Baek sa Zoom. Ewan ko, nasa Singapore ako nun eh,” sabi ni Min. “Baka nga chararat.”

“Grabe kayo kuya. Hindi naman. Ano lang...stiff, ganon. Saka yayamanin. Baka mamaya apihin si Baek ng in-laws niya pag nagkataon.”

“Ano ba, Nini,” saway ni Jun. “So ano’ng plano?”

“Ah, basta ayoko. Kilala n’yo naman kung kaninong team ako.”

“Pwede ba Nini. Lubog na ‘yang ship mo. Tagal na. Move on-move on din.” Nakataas pa ang kilay ni Jongdae. “Pero ayoko rin. Saka wedding? In the time of COVID? Hindi pa nga tapos i-vaccinate ang sangkatauhan! Parang sinasabi na ng universe na this is already doomed. Kailangan matauhan ni bunso.”

Nilabas ni Junmyeon ang laptop. “So, what’s our plan?”

“Bakit ka naka-laptop? No paper trail!”

“Oo na, Dae. Ang dami mong alam.”

“So...Plan A…”


	2. The “Fiancee”

**“Baek, tingin nga ng picture ng jowa mo…”** ani Jongdae. Naka-face mask pa ito habang prenteng nakaupo sa kama niya. Dito muna kasi si Jongdae habang nagbabakasyon. Wala namang problema sa kanya dahil roommates naman talaga sila dati pa, bago ito magpuntang Spain. 

“Nasa GC kaya! Di ka nagba-backread!”

“Busy nga. Kulet.”

“O ayan,” hinagis ni Baekhyun ang phone sa kama. “Magsawa ka.” Nakabukas ang phone nito sa instagram account ni Hong. Kaso wala namang makitang may matinong selfie. 

“Ano ba yan, kung hindi likod, blurred naman o low qual. ‘Kala ko ba mayaman to? Bakit parang ‘di afford ang iPhone?”

“Tangek.” Natawa si Baek. Naglagay rin siya ng facemask at naupo sa tabi ng kuya. “Aesthetic ang tawag dyan.”

“Ah. Art. Ganon.”

“Hayaan mo na. Saka naka-Samsung yan si Hong. Shareholder pamilya nila do’n eh.”

“Taray. Yaman.” Binalik nito ang phone sa kanya saka humiga at pumikit. “Bunso…”

“Yes kuys?” Humiga rin siya sa tabi ng paboritong kuya. Na-miss niya yung ganito eh. Yung dalawa lang silang nagchichikahan sa kwarto. Si kuya Dae kasi ang paborito niya dahil para lang silang magkaibigan kung mag-usap. Si Kuya Min at Kuya Jun naman kasi, parang mga tatay niya. 

“Sigurado ka na ba?”

“Saan?”

Nagmulat ito ng mata at tinaasan siya ng kilay kahit hindi naman niya kita dahil sa face mask. Parang sinasabi nito na, _obvious ba?_

“Oo naman.”

“Weh?”

“Oo nga. It’s time for me to settle down.”

“Settle down? O settle lang?”

“Kuya naman…”

“Ano’ng _it’s time for you to settle down_ ka d’yan. _Cheka._ Eh paano pa pala kaming mga kuya mo? Hindi ba mas oras na namin mag-settle down?”

“Wala ka namang jowa.”

“Ang baho ng bibig mo talaga. Leche.” Tinanggal na nito ang face mask saka marahang tinapik-tapik ang pisngi, like a diva. Nakataas pa ang pinky finger. “Ang sinasabi ko lang--naming mga kuya mo, eh worried kami. Huwag ka namang magmadali.”

“Hindi naman kuya! Swear. Pero wala naman akong dahilan para humindi kapag nagtanong na si Hong. Mahal niya ako.”

“Eh ikaw?”

“Eh di, mahal rin.”

“Gano’n? Pag mahal ka, mahal mo na rin?”

“Ewan ko sa’yo kuya.” Tinanggal na rin niya ang face mask saka ipinahid sa braso ang natitirang _essence._ “Alam mo, jetlag lang iyan. Itulog mo na.”

“Gaga. Iwas sya eh. O sya, good night.”

Kinaumagahan, nagising si Baekhyun sa mga kalampag sa kusina. Mukhang gising na ang lahat ng tao sa bahay at naghahanda na ng almusal. Na-miss niya talaga yung ingay sa bahay na nawala simula nang magkanya-kanya ang mga nakatatandang kapatid. Dinig niya ang boses ng apat na kuya, hindi pa man siya nakakaabot ng kusina. 

“Hindi ko talaga maulinagan sa social media. Ini-stalk ko na eh. Gano’n ba talaga pag mayaman? Estetiks ba yon?”

“Baka gano’n pag chararat,” biro ni Min. 

Natawa si Jongin. “Chararat. Tsk.”

“Tumigil nga kayo,” saway ng nanay nila. Nanatili lang din siya sa likod ng pinto ng kusina, kunot ang noo sa narinig.

“Naku, if I know, kaya lang maputi yung batok no’n kasi may pang derma!”

“Tanga ka talaga Dae!” Tawang-tawa si Minseok. 

“Ini-stalk ko yung family. Mukhang mga matapobre. Baka mamaya mami, alilain niyan si Baek!”

Lumabas na siya sa pinagtataguan. “Grabe naman kayo.”

Napatingin ang mga kuya sa kanya.

Katahimikan. 

“Grabe, ganyan talaga sinasabi n’yo kay Hong sa likod ko?”

“Bunso… Joke lang yun…”

“Hindi nakakatawa. Saka for your information, naipakilala na ako ni Hong sa mga magulang niya. Mababait sila.”

“Sa ngayon,” sabat ni Dae. Sinaway naman ito ni Jun.

“Tama na ‘yan. Nagbibiro lang sila, bunso. Kain na tayo ng almusal.”

“Wala na po akong gana. Maliligo lang ako tapos office na. Dun na po ako kakain.” Tumalikod siya sa mga ito. Hindi na niya nakita kung paano magtinginan ang mga kuya.

“Kayo kasi, tinawag niyong chararat,” sabi ni Jongin.

“Tumawa ka kaya.”

“Kayong apat, tumigil na kayo. Saka suyuin n'yo yang kapatid n'yo mamaya pag-uwi.”

“Yes mami…”

**“So hindi gumana yung late-night talk ko kay Baek…”**

“Hina mo naman kuya Dae.”

“Aba Nini. Ikaw kaya ang mag-isip ng plan B?”

Nasa Cafe Diamond uli silang tatlo, ilang araw pagkatapos ng “pagtatampo” ng bunso. Wala si Jun dahil may inaasikaso itong trabaho sa LA. 

“Plan B,” ani Jongin. “Meet the family.” 

“Di pwede. Wala si kuya Jun, hindi tayo kumpleto.”

“Bakit kelangan pa siya…” 

Nagtinginan si Dae at Jongin. “Hala siya, may issue ulet?” tanong ni Dae kay Min. Akala niya matagal nang tapos ang silent war ng dalawa niyang kuya?

“Wala naman.”

“Wala pala eh. Saka na ‘yang issue niyo okay? Isa-isa lang. Mahina ang kalaban.”

“Wala naman akong sinasabi. O ano’ng plan B?”

“Kung hindi pa pwede ang meet the family, eh di ayain na lang natin mag-hang out si Hong.”

“What if sa bar kuya?” suhestiyon ni Nini. “Lasingin natin. Mas madaling nahuhuli ang isda pag lasing. Or something like that.”

“Highschool teacher ka ba? Bakit bali-baliko ang proverbs mo?”

“Amputa. PE teacher ako! Basta, you know the gist.”

“Alright. It’s settled, then.”

“Teka paano si Kuya Jun?”

“We can work even without him,” sabi ni Min.

“My god, the tension in that statement,” sabi ni Dae. Pero palalagpasin na lang muna niya iyon. Ang priority ngayon ay ang Plan B nila. 

Madali naman nilang naamo si Baekhyun. Madali na yung napaamo nila ito within three days. Magaling din kasing umiwas ang bunso nila, parang ninja. Kapag ayaw nitong magpakita, hindi talaga ito makikita. 

Pinuntahan nilang magku-kuya (plus kuya Jun thru Zoom) sa loob ng kwarto ang kanilang bunso saka nag-sorry. Para daw makabawi, in-invite nila si Hong mag- _hang out_ sa Exo bar--tambayan nila noong college para sa chill inom. Natuwa naman si Baekhyun nang makikitang nag-e-effort ang mga kuya na kilalanin ang soon-to-be fiancee. 

“Okay daw si Hong sa Friday kuyas.”

“Alright, then it’s set.”

Lumabas ang tatlong kuya ng kwarto at iniwan si Baek sa loob. Ka-video call na kasi nito si Hong. 

“Hey...malayo na kayo kay bunso?”

“Nasa patio na kami kuya,” sagot ni Nini. Ito kasi ang may hawak ng phone para sa zoom ni kuya Jun. Mag-iinom din kasi silang tatlo.

“May chika ako.”

“Ay bet! Ano yan?” Basta talaga chismis, nangunguna si Jongdae. 

“May nakasalubong ako dito sa LA.”

“Sino?” Napatingin pa si Dae kay Min. Baka mamaya kasi banggitin si Kris--ang ipinagbabawal na pangalan along with _another_ name.

“Si redacted…”

“Sino kuya?” tanong ni Nini. Binatukan naman ito ni Dae. “What? Dalawa kaya redacted sa atin.”

“Tanga ka talaga Ni.” Nakikinig lang si Minseok habang umiinom ng San Mig Apple. 

“Si ano…”

“Sino nga?” Pa-suspense pa itong si kuya Jun eh.

“Si Chanyeol.”

Biglang nasa harap na silang tatlo ng phone na ipinatong nila sa glass table. “Ssh...safe ba tayo?”

“Oo, busy si bunso ka-VC ang jowa.”

“Anyway, I bumped into him kanina. Mukhang may inasikaso yung tao. Nakapagkwentuhan rin kami saglit and…”

“Ano nga?!” sabay-sabay na sigaw nilang tatlo. 

“Babalik na raw siya sa Pinas sa Miyerkules.”

“Weh?”

“Fuck.”

“Shet, ang ship ko manunumbalik!”

“Tigilan mo ‘ko sa ship-ship na iyan Jongin, naririndi ako sa’yo. Itatapon kita kay Kyungsoo.”

“O, eh bakit pa siya babalik?” tanong ni Min.

“Ga-graduate na raw sa PhD eh, one year na lang yata. Mukhang nagmamadali na bumalik. Sabi niya since tapos na siya sa data gathering ng dissertation niya, madali na lang daw gawin yung manuscript kahit overseas.”

“Sana ol mani lang ang dissertation.”

“Nag-expand daw kasi yung company, so nung meron na silang PH-based company, nagpa-assign na daw si Chanyeol diyan. Hmm, and one more thing-- _more important thing,_ ” dagdag ni Jun. “I think he knows about Hong? Wala akong sinabi ha. Pero nangamusta kasi siya. If I know, sume-segue lang yon ng tanong kay bunso. Pero may kasalanan ako…”

“Ano?”

“Nasabi ko kasi kay Sehun na ikakasal na si Baek. Alam n’yo naman na mag-bestfriend yung dalawang yun. I think he knows about the soon to be wedding.”

“‘Yaan mo siya. Umalis na siya, iniwan na niya.”

“Eh babalik na nga eh.”

“Tanga, buti kung babalik para kay Baek, Nini.”

“Malay mo. Wala ka na talagang romantic bone sa katawan kuya. Wag kang nega, porket single ka.”

“Napakabastos ng bunganga mo, hindi mo na ako ginalang!”

Hindi siya pinansin ng batang kapatid. “Wag na kaya tayong mag Plan B. Derecho na sa Plan C?”

“Plan C?”

“Plan Chanyeol.”

Binatukan siya ng mga kuya. “Oo na, oo na. Hindi na nga eh. Ang sakit ninyong manakit eh.”

“Pakibatukan si Nini para sa akin Dae. Log out na ako, it’s 7 am here, work na.”

“Bye kuya!”

**Friday night.** Masaya si Baekhyun dahil so far, after a bucket of San Mig Lights and Red Horse, _so far ha,_ nagkakasundo ang mga kuya niya at si Hong. May pailan-ilang awkward moments, lalo na kapag nagpapahiwatig si Jongin na alam na nila ang plano ni Hong. Pasimpleng sinisipa lang ito ni Baekhyun sa paa. Napakadaldal talaga. 

“So yeah, that’s why I went to Australia last month. Kissing our investor’s ass, y’know?” patuloy sa pagkukwento si Hong ng mga ganap niya sa trabaho. Tumatango-tango naman sina Dae. 

“Sana dinalhan mo ng kangaroo si Baek.”

Tumawa ito. “Nah, couldn’t even see the outside even for a minute. Stuck ako noon sa hotel. That sucked. I missed Baek.” Napangiti siya. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ng nobyo at tumingin dito. Hindi niya nakita na pasimpleng umakto na parang nasusuka si Dae na mabilis naman pinandilatan ni Junmyeon.

“Natuwa nga yata masyado sa akin yung investor. We had this party kasi and pinasayaw ako, just for fun daw. Now he always says na turuan ko daw yung anak niya na magsayaw.”

Napataas ang kilay ni Jongin. “You dance?”

“Nah. Tagal nang hindi. I was surprised actually nung sabi nilang _I have the moves_ pa rin pala.”

“You took contemporary nung college ‘di ba?” 

“Yes babe, naalala mo pa yun?”

“Syempre. Tanda mo nung cruise? Inaya mo ako magsayaw ng ballroom, tapos pareho tayong walang alam but you have the moves.”

Nagme-make face sa mga kuya si Jongin habang nag-uusap ang dalawang magjowa. Inirapan lang siya ni Dae. Competitive talaga ito kapag pagsayaw ang pinag-uusapan. 

“Nini here took ballet naman. Tapos contemporary and hiphop nung college.”

Itinaas ni Junmyeon ang kamay para kunin ang atensyon ng staff ng bar na mabilis naman silang nilapitan. “Isang bucket pa, mixed uli. Saka kropek at cheese sticks na rin for pulutan.”

“Okay sir,” sagot ng babaeng staff. “Kayo sir?” Nangunot ang noo niya nang bumaling ito kay Hong. Kita niya yung pasimpleng pagliyad nito para ma- _emphasize_ ang cleavage. Seriously? 

Nagkatinginan ang mga kuya at inobserbahan si Hong na wala namang paki. 

“None for me, thanks,” sagot nito habang nakatingin sa menu at hindi man lang tinapunan ng tingin ang babae. Mukhang disappointed na bumalik sa station ang staff. Bumaling si Hong kay Baek. “I didn’t know this bar,” sabi nito. “Ang affordable naman pala dito.”

“Tambayan namin ito nung college,” sagot ni Minseok. “Kapag stressed na kami sa acads, dito ang derecho namin.”

Tumango si Baek. “Same. Naimpluwensyahan ako ng mga kuya, kaya ayon, nung college ako, dito na rin ako pumupunta pag gusto namin ng chillnuman.”

“Chillnuman. That’s a cool term.”

“Yeah, parang kaka-twenty lang natin, ganon?” Tumayo si Baekhyun. “CR lang.”

Hindi naman siya malakas uminom at never pa rin siyang nalasing nang malala kasi madalas, iniihi lang ng sistema niya yung alak. Nag-renovate na pala Exo bar, hindi na mapanghi o di kaya ay amoy momol ang CR nila. Maliwanag na rin ang mga ilaw at may sign pa sa salamin: _Hindi ito momol place._ Natawa siya. Mga kabataan talaga. 

Agad rin naman siyang lumabas matapos maghugas ng kamay. Nagkagulatan pa sila dahil may lalaki rin na nagtulak ng pinto kasabay ng paghila niya pagbukas. 

“Oof--”

“Baekhyun?”

Napataas ang tingin niya sa lalaking tumawag ng pangalan niya. Ang boses na hinding-hindi niya makakalimutan.

Fuck.


	3. The Return of the Comeback

_Fuck._

“H-hey.”

“Bab--Baekhyun...Kamusta?” Laking pasasalamat niya na may ibang pumasok sa CR kaya natauhan siya.

“Okay lang,” tipid na ngumiti siya kay Chanyeol saka ito nilagpasan. “Long time no see. Uhm, babalik na ako sa table. Sige, Chanyeol.”

“B-baek--”

Kung may sasabihin man ito, hindi na niya narinig dahil dere-derecho na siya sa table nila. 

“Huy, okay ka lang? Bakit namumutla ka?” tanong ni Dae. 

“You alright, Baek?”

Napatingin siya kay Hong na nakatingin din sa kanya. “Wala. Ok lang. Baka tinamaan lang ako.”

“You want to go home na?”

Shit, yes. As in now na. Para siyang mahihimatay. 

“I’m fine. But can you take me home na, Hong? Parang nag-eenjoy pa ang mga kuya. Mamaya na kayo umuwi.”

“Alright. CR lang ako. I’ll pay the bill na rin ha? Sagot ko na.” Hindi man nagsalita pero parang gustong tumutol ni Junmyeon. It’s his thing. Yung pagbabayad ng bills, laging sa kanya. 

Nang makaalis si Hong ay binalingan siya ng mga kuya. “What happened?”

“Kuyas...I saw him…”

“Him? Sino?”

“Si Chanyeol, nandito...Bakit siya nandito?”

“Oh…” Bakit parang hindi nagulat ang mga kuya niya? “May alam ba kayo?”

“Ang alam ko lang Baek, nakabalik na siya dito sa Pinas nung isang araw,” sagot ni Jun. “Sabi ni Sehun.”

“Oh. Okay.” Wala na siyang masabi. Magtatanong ba siya? Dapat pa ba?

Speaking of the devil…

“Kuya Jun…”

Napatingin sila sa lumapit sa table. Parang biglang naging interesting ang menu para kay Baek. Dito na lang siya titingin habang nagbabatian ang mga ito.

“Hey Chanyeol! You’re back!” Tuwang-tuwa yumakap si Jongin dito. “Kelan pa?”

“Nung isang araw lang. Nakasalubong ko ‘tong si Kuya Jun sa LA bago ako umuwi ah.”

Napaangat ang tingin niya sa kuya niya na hindi naman siya tinitingnan. Mamaya na lang niya ito uusisain. Si Dae at Min naman, tahimik lang na nakikinig habang umiinom.

“May kasama ka?”

“Nako, wala. Pinatawag lang ako dito ni Johnny, gusto yata akong maging kasosyo sa bar. Mamaya pupuntahan ko siya sa office niya.” Si Johnny ang anak ng may-ari ng Exobar.

“Sosyo? Dito ka na uli sa Pinas?” Si Jongin lang talaga ang kumakausap dito. Nakatingala pa ang mga kuya dahil bukod sa nakatayo ito, eh ang tangkad pa nito. 

“Yup. For good na.” Tumikhim ito. “Hey Baek…”

“Hi,” tipid na bati niya rito.

“Babe, tara na? Okay na yung bill.” Nakabalik na pala si Hong nang hindi nila namamalayan. 

“Okay, kuyas una na ako.” Mabilis siyang tumayo at dumikit kay Hong. “Chanyeol...ah, nice to see you.” Hinila na niya ang nobyo paalis. Hindi na niya hinintay ang sagot ng lalaki.

“Bye Baek. Ingat kayo sa pag-drive,” anang kuya Minseok niya.

Habol ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa dalawa. Saka lang ito bumaling sa mga kuya nang makalabas na sina Baekhyun ng pinto. “I’ll...I’ll go now. Nag-text na si Johnny.”

“Okay. Keep in touch ha!”

“Nice to see you again Chan,” sagot ni Junmyeon. 

Tumango lang dito sina Minseok at Jongdae.

“What the fuck?” biglang sabi ni Jongdae. Things are going to be messy. “Sino sa inyo ang nagsabi kay Chanyeol na nandito tayo? Umamin na kayo.”

“Wala. Tanga nito ni kuya Dae. Kakausapin nga raw ni Johnny.”

“Ulul. I don’t believe na this is just a coincidence. Nini ikaw ang _sus_ dito.”

“Hay nako.”

“Kawawa naman si Bunso o. Putlang putla. Parang nakakita ng multo.”

“Eh multo naman talaga,” sabi ni Min.

“Tama. Multo ng nakaraan,” segunda ni Jongdae saka lumagok ng Red Horse. 


	4. How they Met

Ikalawang taon na ni Baekhyun sa university as a pre-vet student. Medyo nakapag-adjust na rin siya sa dorm life kaya naman isang weekend na maluwag ang schedule niya ay dinalaw niya ang mga kapatid sa martial arts center na pinagtuturuan nina Kuya Min at Kuya Jun as a part-time work. Bitbit ang backpack na naglalaman ng laundry niya ay dumeretso siya sa mga kuya. Sabay-sabay na kasi silang uuwi. Weekend is family bonding time, ika nga.

“Hi kuya Gids,” bati niya sa security guard ng center. Kilala niya ito dahil dito rin siya nag-aral ng hapkido noong bata. Tumigil nga lang siya dahil hindi kinaya ang schedule sa kolehiyo. Lalo pa’t malapit na ang NVAT—ang exam na kelangan niyang ipasa para makapagpatuloy sa curriculum ng Doctor of Veterinary Medicine. “Sina kuya?”

“Nasa loob pa, ganda. Patapos na rin ata session nila sa mga bata ngayon. Silipin mo na lang.”

“Okie. Salamat kuys.” Dumeretso siya sa gym ng building. Bubuksan na sana niya ang sliding door nang may kamay na nauna sa kanya.

“Oof—ako na liit.”

_What? Liit?_

Hinarap niya ang nagsalita pero dibdib ang bumungad sa kanya kaya nagpaangat ang tingin niya. Nakayuko ang lalaki habang pinagmamasdan siya. “Liit?”  
  


“Sige, petite na lang para cute parang ikaw.”

Ugh.

Hindi na niya pinansin ang nakakainis na lalaki at pumasok na sa gym. Hinanap ng mga mata niya ang mga kuya pero mukhang tapos na ang mga session nito. Malamang ay nagpapalit ang mga ito ngayon sa locker room. Umupo siya sa isang bakanteng upuan para sana hintayin ang mga kuya pero may _asungot_ na tumabi sa kanya.

“Mag-eenroll ka?” tanong nito.

“Huh?”

“Sabi ko kung mag-eenroll ka? Tapos na yung kids’ session.”

“Aba—”

“Joke lang. Pero tapos na rin yung for young adults kanina. Next week na uli.”

“Hindi ako mag-eenroll,” sagot niya para manahimik na ito.

Pero naramdaman niyang may nakatingin pa rin sa kanya. Hinarap niya ang lalaki. “What?” Nakapangalumbaba pa talaga ito sa harap niya.

“Bakit?”

“Ano’ng _bakit?”_

“Ba’t ayaw mo mag-enroll? Ayaw mo nun, marunong kang mag-self defense?”

“It’s none of your business, _kuya_.”

“Ouch. Huwag mo na ‘kong i-kuya.”

“I’m seventeen, _kuya._ Gusto mo bang makulong?” Well, mag-e-eighteen na siya sa isang buwan pero hindi naman nito kailangang malaman pa ‘yon.

Itinaas nito ang dalawang kamay. “Sorry. Didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, I swear.” Tumayo na ito. “Student ako ng Taekwondo—” simula nito pero hindi na nito natapos ang sinasabi dahil napalingon na siya sa direksyon ng kanyang mga kapatid.

“Kuya!”

“Woy, ang bunso!” Tumakbo si Minseok papunta sa kanya. “Bakit ka dumalaw?”

“Sinusundo ko kayo! Sabi ni mama isama ko daw kayo sa dinner tapos dun na kayo matulog!” Inabot niya ang mabigat na backpack kay kuya Jun. “Bigat kuya…laundry ko yan eh.”

“Hay nako. Ang daya, ginawa mo lang akong taga-bitbit,” reklamo ni Jun.

“Hoy Chanyeol! Bakit nandito ka pa?” biglang baling si Junmyeon sa _asungot._

“Hinihintay ko si Sehun at Kyungsoo, kuya Jun,” sagot nito.

“Bunso, si Chanyeol pala,” pakilala ni kuya Jun sa kanilang dalawa. “Si Baekhyun, bunso namin.”

“Nice to meet you, Baekhyun.”

“Uh-huh.”

Nangunot-noo ang kuya niya pero mukhang pinalagpas naman nito ang sagot niya dahil napunta ang atensyon niya sa tumatakbong si Kasper.

“Hoy ang Baekhyun Byun, nandito! Attack!!!”

“Teka—teka Kasper!” Tumakbo siya sa gitna ng gym dahil may balak talaga itong sugurin siya. Partner niya ito noon sa demo by black belt students na ginawa nila dati. Nagtuturo na rin ito ngayon sa center. Kebs lang ang mga kuya sa gilid, pinapanood ang kulitan ng dalawa.

Naramdaman niya ang tangkang paghablot sa kanya ni Kasper mula sa likod kaya naman mabilis niyang hinablot ang pulsuhan nito, ni-lock at inikot…sabay hagis kay Kasper.

Nakadapa ito ngayon habang ang nakadiin ang tuhod niya sa likod nito. Nag-tap ito nang tatlong beses, signal na _suko na._ “Pucha Baek, welcome back,” anito habang hinihilot ang kamay.

“Bwisit ka. Galing pa kaya akong biyahe. D’yan ka na nga.” Tinalikuran niya ang kaibigan at pinuntahan ang mga kuya na katabi pa rin ang nanlalaki-matang si Chanyeol.

“Dumalaw ka naman nang madalas dito!”

“Ayoko, nandito ka!” pang-aasar niya kay Kasper. Bumaling siya sa mga kuya. “Tara?”

“18 ka na sa isang buwan Baekhyun. Pwede na kitang idemanda, lagi mo na lang ako inaabuso!”

“Ulul.”

Pangalawang beses niyang engkwentro sa matangkad na asungot nang magpasundo si Nini sa kanya. May tama na raw kasi ito galing sa inuman sa KNL tapos ay nag-barhopping daw pa-Malingap. Mabuti na lang at bakasyon pa. Katatapos lang din ng NVAT na ipinasa naman niya, kaya as a reward, ibinili siya ng nanay at mga kuya ng secondhand na sasakyan para daw hindi na siya mahirapang mag-commute.

“Dali na, para sa’n pa yang bago mong kotse at driver’s license?” sabi pa nito nang tumawag ito sa kanya kanina.

_Lagot yan kay mama, mamaya._

Exo bar ang pangalan ng pinag-iinuman nito. Madali naman niya iyong nakita dahil pamilyar na siya roon at tambayan din daw ito dati ng kuya Minseok at kuya Junmyeon. Mabuti na lang at pwedeng pumarada sa harap. Wala na rin naman halos dumadaan na sasakyan. Hinanap niya si Jongin.

Ayun. Sa table kasama nung matangkad na asungot. Grabe na naman makangiti ang lalaki sa kanya nang makita siya.

“Ayan na pala sundo ko mga boss.” Naglapag si Jongin ng 300 peso bill. “O ayan hati ko. Larga na ‘ko.”

“Bakit hindi si kuya Jun mo ang nagsundo sa’yo?” tanong ni Sehun.

“Busy yon sa trabaho,” sagot ni Jongin. “Saka papagalitan ako no’n. Si Baek hindi.”

“Ano’ng hindi? Lagot ka kay mama, may dalang pamalo yon pagpasok mo.

“’La ka pala tol eh.”

“Sira.” Bumaling ito sa isa nitong kasama. Maliit ito kumpara sa mga kasama at mabilog ang mata. “Soo…una na ako. Chanyeol, ikaw na bahala sa mga ‘yan.”

“Oo tol, ako pa ba? Baekhyun…nice to see you again ha.”

“Magkakilala kayo?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Oo nagkita kami sa center. Binalibag niya si Kasper.”

Inakbayan siya ni Jongin. “Blackbelter ‘tong bunso namin, ano?”

“Cute.” Napatingin silang lahat. “Ako. Cute. Uwi na kayo. Ingat ingat.” He winked at him.

The audacity. Hindi na niya ito pinansin at naglakad na palabas.

“Crush mo?” tanong ni Kyungsoo nang makalabas ang magkapatid.

“Secret.”

Pangatlong beses nilang pagkikita ay Christmas break. Nagyaya si Jongin mag-celebrate dahil monthsary daw nila ni Kyungsoo. Finally, nagbunga ang paghihirap nitong manligaw nang ilang buwan sa tahimik na lalaki. Kumpleto ang magkakapatid, kasama na rin ang barkada ni Kyungsoo. Syempre, kasama yung matangkad na asungot. Bilang kakilala naman nila si Johnny na anak ng may-ari ng Exo bar, doon na lang ulit sila nag-inom.

Naupo siya katabi ng kuya Jun niya bilang ito na lang ang bakanteng upuan nang makarating siya. Galing pa siyang dorm kanina. Inuwi niya lang saglit ang mga gamit sa bahay saka nag-commute para humabol sa mga ito. Malas, katapat niya si Chanyeol na nakangiti sa kanya ngayon, labas ang dimple.

Nag-make face siya rito. Kumindat lang ito. _Napaka_ talaga.

Kumuha si Chanyeol ng isang bote ng Red Horse, binuksan at saka…iniabot sa kanya.

“O, baka uhaw ka na.” Tinanggap naman niya ito. Ayaw niyang maging rude.

“Thanks.”

“Musta sem, bunso?”

“K lang, start na ng Christmas break namin kanina.” Lumagok siya ng alak. Isang bote lang siguro siya.

“Ano’ng course mo?” tanong ni Chanyeol na ikinagulat ni Baekhyun. Bilang good mood naman siya today at wala naman itong ginagawang masama ay sinagot naman niya ito nang maayos.

“VetMed.”

“Oh…penge ako discount pag naging vet ka na ha?”

“Mukha mo.”

“Pogi.” Ngumiti pa talaga ito nang labas ang dimple.

Ang. Kapal. He rolled his eyes.

“Bakit ba ang hilig mong asarin ‘tong kapatid ko, bro?” tanong ni Jun. “Crush mo?”

“Kuya!” reklamo niya. Nakangiti lang ang tinanong na mokong.

“Nako, mahirap yan. LDR kayo madalas. Elbi yan, Manila ka.”

“Layo ah,” komento ni Kyungsoo na nakisakay na rin sa mga kuya.

“Ano ba yan!”

“O, o. Bago pa mapikon si bunso cheers muna tayo. Happy monthsary Nini at Soo!”

“Cheers!”

Maayos naman ang takbo ng gabi, bukod sa paminsan-minsang PDA ni Jongin kay Soo. Alas dose nang matapos ang _session_ nila. Nauna na si Minseok dahil Alabang pa ito uuwi.

“Sehun, sabay ka?” tanong ni Junmyeon. Nag-aayos na ito ng bill para makauwi na sila. Bukod sa pareho ng daan ang dalawa, may hinala si Baekhyun na may _something_ sa dalawa kahit hindi pa nagsasabi ang dalawa.

“Oo, Jun.” Isa pa yon. Lahat kinu-kuya ni Sehun maliban kay Junmyeon. He smirked watching the two of them.

“Nini, sabay ako sa’yo ha,” sabi ni Baek. Mukhang uuwi rin kasi sa kani-kanilang apartment ang dalawang kuya.

“Ihahatid ko si Soo, Baek.”

“Code ba yan sa mag-mo-momol muna kayo?” tanong ni Sehun kaya binatukan siya isa-isa ng mga kuya.

He rolled his eyes. Gets. Honeymoon phase ng kapatid sa jowa nito at ayaw naman niyang makaistorbo. “Oo na. Magco-commute na lang ako. Dami mo pang hanash.”

“Sabay ka na sa’kin, Baek.”

“Ha?”

“Oo nga, Baek. Sumabay ka na kay Chanyeol at gabi na.”

Kaya ayon, wala nang nagawa si Baek kung hindi sumabay kay Chanyeol pauwi. Tatanggi pa ba siya, eh bawas gastos din yon kesa tumawag ng Grab. Tahimik lang sila sa loob ng sasakyan, pinapakinggan ang tugtog sa radyo. Ano naman kasing pag-uusapan nila, ‘di ba? Mabilis lang ang naging biyahe nila dahil kakaunti na ang mga sasakyang bumibyahe. Kaya naman wala pang kinse minutos ay nakarating na rin sila sa harap ng gate nila.

“Salamat,” simpleng saad niya habang inaalis ang seatbelt.

“May bayad ‘to.”

“Mukha mo.”

“Joke lang. Asar ka na naman agad eh.”

“O siya. Ingat ka pauwi,” aniya saka lumabas ng sasakyan. Nagbubukas na siya nang gate nang ibaba nito ang bintana ng sasakyan. “Baek.”

“O?”

“Accept mo friend request ko sa Facebook ha.”

Natawa siya sa lalaki. “Oo na, oo na. Umuwi ka na.”

Akala naman niya magiging tahimik ang buhay niya pagkatapos ng gabing iyon pero he thought wrong. Araw araw ba naman kung send-an siya nito ng kung anu-anong memes. Minsan hindi na rin niya naiintindihan ang humor ni Chanyeol eh. Minsan nagsesend din ito ng music recommendations. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pinapabayaan niya lang ang lalaki pero sige na, sakyan na lang ang trip nito. Magkalayo naman sila so…safe sya sa kabalbalan nito.

Kaya laking gulat niya isang araw ng Feb Fair ng campus nila at nagtext ito.

**Chanyeol Park**

_B, andyan Up Dharma at Peryodiko di ba_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_Oo, mainggit ka_

**Chanyeol Park**

_Weh_

_*image attached*_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_wtf Chanyeol!_

_Nandito ka? Nasaan ka?_

**Chanyeol Park**

_Hahhahahhahanapin mo_

_Joke lang, B baka maligaw ako. Andito ako sa field nyo dali_

_Sa may malaking puno, fertility tree daw to hahahhhaha tara_

_joke_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_Tigil tigilan mo ako napakabastos ng bunganga talaga_

_Teka, nakakaloka ka! Papunta na!_

_Buti tapos na klase ko_

**Chanyeol Park**

_No rush_

_Sarap dito pala, mahangin_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_Malapit lang dyan college namin_

_W8 ka lang, naglalakad na ako_

_***_

**Byun-Kims Pamili GC**

**Nini**

_May nasagap akong chika_

_@bunso_

**Baek**

_MGA KUYA HOYYYY_

_Sana online kayo_

_Nandito si Chanyeol wtf_

**Dae**

_Hmmmmmmmmmmmm_

**Baek**

_Ano na naman yang hmmm na yan kuya!_

**Jun**

_Why is he there?_

**Baek**

_Makiki-febfair daw_

**Dae  
** _Bunso, baka pagtapos ng febfair di ka na single ha_

**Nini**

_*pretends to be shocked*_

**Minseok**

_Tru_

**Baek**

_Ano gagawin ko_

**Dae**

_Go get the d_

**Jun**

_Jongdae!_

**Dae**

_Degree kasi kuya!_

_Go get the degree, go vetmed!_

**Nini**

_Naitawid for 3 points, Jongdae Kim!_

**Baek**

_Papunta ako sa kanya, baka maligaw to eh_

**Minseok**

_Enjoy kayo sa date nyo <3_

**Baek**

_Not a date kuyas!_

**Nini**

_Sus, chika ko lang din na sabi ni Soo, tagal na plano yan ni Chan_

_Saka “B’?_

_Hay nako alam ko yang ganong galawan_

**Dae**

_See? Don’t be too dense kaloka ka._

_Nini ba’t alam mo yung ganong galawan_

_Ganon ka rin ‘no_

**Nini**

_mmmh mmhh_

**Baek**

_Hnggg_

_Sige na kuyas, he’s here_

Pinalo niya agad si Chanyeol nang makalapit.

“Bakit ka nambibigla!”

“Sorry na! Aray! Surprise nga!”

“Surprise, mukha mo!”

Bukod sa mga nang-aasar na tingin ng mga nakakasalubong niyang blockmates, okay naman ang naging hapon nila. Inilibot niya ito sa buong campus, hanggang sa mga paboritong kainan niya sa labas ng campus. Mabuti na lang din at pwedeng maki-parada sa tapat ng apartment niya kaya pinaiwan na lang niya ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol dito at naglakad-lakad na lang sila. Bahala itong mapagod, _ginusto mo yan ah._ Surprisingly ay nakasabay naman ito sa lakaran marathon nila kahit alam niyang laking-kotse ang matangkad na lalaki. Gano’n ata talaga pag pampered kid.

Nag-ikot ikot sila sa stalls sa fair. Nakain na yata nila lahat ng uri ng street food. Gudlak sa tiyan niya mamaya. Nang mapagod, naupo na lang sila sa damuhan kung saan tanaw ang stage. Dun lang sila sa bandang likod, para hindi masyadong maraming tao. Tanaw pa rin naman nila, lalo na ni Chanyeol. Ang tangkad eh.

Kumakain lang sila ng sweet corn habang nakikinig sa mga banda. Lagpas alas onse na nang magsimulang tumugtog ang Up Dharma Down.

“Baek, tayo tayo.”

“Sige.”

“Kita mo ba?”

“Aasarin mo na naman ba ako sa height ko?” Hindi naman talaga siya maliit eh. Higante lang talaga ang kasama niya.

“Hindi…” Napakunot ang noo niya sa sagot nitong para bang kinakabahang di mawari.

Nagsimulang tumugtog ang Tadhana kaya nagsimulang magsigawan ang mga manonood.

_Ba’t di pa sabihin_

_ang hindi mo maamin_

_ipauubaya na lang ba ‘to sa hangin_

“Baek…”

“Hmm?” Nag-angat siya ng tingin sa lalaki. Nakatingin rin ito sa kanya nang malalim kaya kinabahan siya. Shet. Parang alam na niya.

“Baekhyun, pwede ba kitang ligawan?”

Matagal siyang nakatitig dito kaya kitang kita niya kung paano nagbago ang ekspresyon ng mukha nito. Kaba, hiya, anxiety sa paghihintay ng sagot, at finally, tuwa…lalo na nang ngumiti siya at sabihing, “Okay.”

“Thank you,” relieved na sabi nito saka hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi niya saka yumuko. He kissed his forehead. “Thank you, B.”

So, suffice it to say, hindi na nga nagpabebe pa ang bunso. Medyo…sweet pala ang mokong. At medyo kinikilig siya. Fine. Kinikilig talaga siya nang bongga, kaya naman birthday niya nang siya ang magbigay ng regalo kay Chanyeol. In the form of saying yes to him. Bakit daw siya ang nanggugulat eh siya ang may birthday? Natatawa na lang si Baekhyun habang mahigpit ang yapos ng matangkad na lalaki sa kanya kasi naiiyak daw siya. Ayon, nakatago lang ito sa balikat niya. Mukhang aprubado din sa mga kuya at kay mama. Ligawan ba naman ni Chanyeol isa-isa ang mga ito, eh.

Medyo mahirap noong una dahil weekend lang sila nagkikita kapag may pasok sila. Pero nakayanan naman nila. Sipag ni Chanyeol manundo from Manila to Elbi eh. Ilang taong ganoon ang setup nila. Swerte niya lang na kahit grumaduate na ito at busy sa pagte-take ng Master’s habang nagtatrabaho ay hindi naman siya nakalimutan nito. Time management eme. Sana ol.


	5. When Doubt Creeps In

They were all working adults na, isang birthday celebration ni Jongin sa isang resort sa Pansol at sama-sama silang pamilya. Plus ang mga bisita ni Nini, at syempre, ang jowang si Soo. Celebratory mode ang lahat. May toka sa pagba-barbecue. Si kuya Jongdae at Baekhyun, toka sa videoke. Nagrereklamo na nga ang iba na sinolo ng mga ito ang videoke.

“Isa-isa lang kasi ang lagay!”

“Hoy, minsan lang ako umuwi ng Pinas! Wag nga kayo,” mataray na sagot ni Jongdae sa kung sino man ang magreklamo. Nagtatrabaho at nag-aaral kasi ito ngayon sa Spain. Kaya sinulit na nila ang pagkakataon na ito na mag-enjoy as a family dahil minsan na lang ito mangyari. “Paalis na ako sa isang araw kaya manigas kayo. Katumbas nito ang ilang videoke na mami-miss ko na naman.”

“Sampu-sampu ka maglagay eh! Ikaw rin Baek! Pasingit naman kami!” reklamo ni Tao.

“Mag-aaway pa kayo sa videoke na yan,” natatawang saway ng mama nila. Busy ito sa pag-aayos ng mga handa sa table katabi ng swimming pool. Busy naman ang birthday boy at si Kyungsoo na mag-swimming. Si Chanyeol, ayun, nag-eenjoy sa pagbarbecue kasama ni kuya Jun at Sehun.

Napatingin silang lahat nang may pumasok sa entrance. _Aba grand entrance talaga._

“Kris!” tinakbo ito ni Minseok.

“O ba’t andito yan,” bulong ni Jongdae na saglit na nakalimutan ang mic. “The drama, huh.”

“Sshh ka lang kuya,” sabi niya. Pinanood nila itong lumapit sa posisyon nina Jongin. Mukhang bumati ito. Napatingin siya kay kuya Jun na mukhang nagulat naman sa bagong-dating. Poker-faced man, alam ni Baek na nakataas na ang kilay nito _inside_ habang pasimpleng tinitingnan ang ex, na jowa na ngayon ng kuya Minseok niya. Nakita niya kung paano akbayan ni Sehun si Junmyeon. Nakita rin niya ang subtle na pagngiti nito sa kuya niya na sinuklian rin naman nito ng ngiti.

“Kris.” Nilapitan ito ng nanay nila kaya naman kahit tensyonado ang atmosphere, tinuloy na lang nila kung anuman ang ginagawa nila. Except, all ears sila sa mga ganap. “Kumain ka muna,” aya ni Mama Byun. Kaswal lang ito sa lalaki, pero alam niyang alam ng nanay nila ang mga ganap sa kanilang magkakapatid. Tenga nito sa tsismis si Tao, eh. Kaya alam nito ang lahat kahit hindi man sila magsabi.

“Ay tita, bumati lang ako kay Jongin,” magalang na sagot ni Kris. Sus. “Medyo malayo pa po biyahe ko eh. Alis na rin po ako agad.”

“Sure ka?”

“Opo, enjoy po kayo,” anito saka naglakad na patungong exit kasama si Minseok.

“Tuhog, tsk,” sabi ni Jongdae.

“Shh…”

“Sabi ko i-tuhog niyo na yung barbecue Chanyeol! Ayusin ninyo ang pagtuhog!” Sumigaw pa talaga ito dahil alam nitong nasa labas na si kuya Min. Nagsimulang tumugtog ang videoke. “Ay ayan bet ko yang Rihanna! Tabi! Story of my life, searching for the right…”

“Puta ka talaga.”

The unexpected drama tonight, huh.

‘Di naman lubos-akalain ni Baekhyun na hindi pa pala ito ang drama na makapagpapa-shookt sa kanya.

Pasado alas dose na at tumahimik na rin sa resort kaya hinanap niya si Chanyeol. Lasing na ang iba at nasa kani-kanilang kwarto na.

Nakaupo sa gilid ng swimming pool si Chanyeol habang katabi ang bestfriend na si Kyungsoo. Nakalublob ang mga paa nito sa tubig. Lalapit sana siya pero mukhang nag-eenjoy pa ang dalawa sa pagkukwentuhan.

“Happy for you and Jongin,” sabi nito sa kaibigan.

“Soft hours ‘yan?”

“Hinde. Tanga. Naalala mo dati?”

“Hoy—”

“Hindi, wala na gags. Mantakin mong nagkagusto ako sa’yo dati?” Tumawa pa ito. Napataas ang kilay niya. That’s…a new information.

“Well, di ka naman nagsabi noon.”

“Bakit, pag nagsabi ba ako noon may magbabago ba?”

“Dati? Siguro? Ewan ko. Pero andyan na si Jongin, eh. I can’t even imagine now.”

“Alam mo bang I almost confessed? That was the day we met Jongin. Tapos, ewan ko. Iba na yung tingin sa’yo eh.” Natawa ito.

“You never did anything nga. Bakit? Nanghinayang ka ba noon?”

“Noon? I dunno. I guess. I don’t really know.”

“Gulo.”

“Noong wala pa si Baek sa picture, siguro nga. Baka nga nakaramdam ako ng panghihinayang noon. Fine I admit, there was a time na I thought of the what ifs. What if Jongin was not in the picture, gano’n.”

“Gags. It does not matter anymore though. Jongin’s here. Baek’s here.”

Hindi na niya pinatapos ang usapan ng dalawa. Bumalik siya sa kwarto ng kuya Jongdae niya at nahiga sa tabi nito. Tulog na ang lasing na kuya pero nang yumakap siya dito ay automatic naman itong yumakap pabalik. Hay.

Panghihinayang.

Isa ito sa mga salitang pinaka-kina-aayawan ni Baekhyun. Kung tatanungin mo siya kung ano ang biggest regret niya sa buhay, wala siyang maisasagot agad. Ang motto niya, decide and deal with the consequences. May mga mali siyang desisyon, oo, pero hindi siya yung tipo na pag-iisipan pa rin ang _what ifs_ dahil...what’s the fucking point? Tapos na, nangyari na. All he has to do is deal with whatever situation he’s facing. Move forward. 

Mahinang isinara ni Baekhyun ang pinto. He figured he needed to give them space. Yet, he had heard enough. Kung tutuusin, wala namang masama sa mga narinig niya. They were in their own space, talking about their past feelings. Talking for closure, ika nga. Pero...hindi niya mapigilang...ma-insecure. Ewan, was this the effect of the other failed past relationships he witnessed? He didn’t know. All he knew right there and then was that he was a little bit... threatened when he should not be, and it’s making him feel guilty. He should not feel threatened though, because, what would it say about his trust for Chanyeol? 

Oh god, he hated this conflicted feeling. Maybe this would pass in a couple of days. 

_It did not pass in a couple of days._

“Babe, tulog na tayo?” Nakasandal sa pinto ng kanilang kwarto si Chanyeol, already in his pajamas. Nasa sala naman siya, finishing his work. Hinahabol niya ang deadlines para bukas. He’s fairly new to the company, hindi pwedeng puchu-puchu lang ang gawa niya as a researcher lalo pa’t hindi niya forte ang _swine, poultry, and livestock._ Mas gusto niyang maging animal companion veterinarian, pero dahil hindi pa siya nakakapag-boards, hindi siya pwedeng maging mapili. Saka na. 

“Una ka na, tatapusin ko lang ‘to,” sabi niya. His eyes were too focused on the screen he could not even lift his head up. Swine research in the time of African Swine fever is such a bitch.

“Sure? Ilang araw mo na yang tina-trabaho ah.”

“Yeah, sorry deadline na kasi bukas. I need to finish this. Tulog ka na.”

“Okay. Good night. I love you.”

“Good night,” sagot niya habang nakatingin pa rin sa papel, double checking the data on his screen. 

Baekhyun was unaware of the worried glance his boyfriend gave him. Bahagyang naka-kunot ang noo niya na pumasok sa kwarto. Sa isip ni Chanyeol, baka nga pagod lang at nagca-cram ang boyfriend. He was just hoping he finishes it soon. Ilang araw na rin silang walang babe time ng nobyo. After a few minutes, nakatulog na siya. 

Mahihinang kaluskos ang nagpagising sa kanya. Tiningnan niya ang orasan. Alas-dose na ng hatinggabi. “Babe? Ano’ng ginagawa mo?”

“Ay sorry Chan, I was looking for my charger,” sagot nito habang hawak-hawak sa isang kamay ang isang totebag. Lumapit ito sa kanya pagkakuha ng charger. “Tulog ka pa. May problema ata sa wifi dito, I can’t connect bigla. Uuwi muna ako sa’min.”

“Huh? Teka, hatinggabi na.”

“Okay lang--”

“Ihahatid na kita.” Akmang tatayo siya pero pinigilan siya ni Baekhyun.

“No need, I brought my car diba? Nag-text na rin ako kina Mama.”

“Baek…”

“Sige na, tulog ka na. May pasok ka pa bukas ‘di ba?”

“Baek naman, gabing-gabi na eh.”

“Kaya nga. I just need to finish something and maayos naman daw ang internet sa bahay. Sige na, tulog ka na. I have to go.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Good night, Chan.” Hinalikan siya nito sa pisngi. “Sleep na. Good night.”

“Sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

“Hindi na, malapit lang naman. Aabangan ako nina kuya.”

“Alright. Ingat ka. Text ka ‘pag nakauwi ka na.”

“Okay. Sleep tight.”

Hmm, _sleep tight, huh._ Isang oras niyang hinintay ang text nito kung nakauwi na ba ito hanggang nakatulog na siya. 

***

**Chanyeollie**

_Babe, magluluto ako pasta for dinner later_

Sent Wednesday, 5:30 pm

**bb**

_Chan, sorry. Will OT today. Baka kina mama ako ulit umuwi :(_

Sent Wednesday, 6:14 pm

*******

**Chanyeollie**

_B!!!_

_I have good news!!_

_Natanggap yung paper ko sa research conference!!!!!_

_Celeb tayo later???_

Sent Friday, 10 am

**bb**

****

_Omg congrats bb!!!_

_Sure_

_Derecho ako later sa apt :)_

Sent Friday, 10: 01 am

***

**Nini**

_Baek, dinner sa bahay?_

_Andito si Soo :)_

Sent Sunday, 3:15 pm

**Bunso**

_Ay Ni sorry, may gagawin ako eh_

Sent 4:30 pm  
  
  


***

**Kuya Jun**

_Bunso, dalaw ako sa bahay later, san ka?_

_Dinner?_

Sent Tuesday, 12:01 pm

**Bunso**

_Sino-sino kasama kuya?_

Sent Tuesday, 12:15 pm

**Kuya Jun**

_Bakit mo pa tinatanong :(((_

_Pag may kulang ba, di ka sasama :((((_

_Complete lahat :) Si Dae, mag-VVC :)_

_Sama mo si Chanyeol, tutal kasama rin ni Nini si Soo eh_

Sent Tuesday, 12:30 pm

**Bunso**

_Ay kuya SLR, nag-meeting kami_

_Sorry kuya, may biglang emergency sa office_

_Pinag-o-ot kami :(_

_Bawi ako next time, labas tayo bukas? Solo time tayo hehe_

Sent Tuesday, 2:30 pm

**Kuya Jun**

_Ayyyy :((((_

_Pero sige bunso, bonding time natin bukas ah_

_Wag masyado magpapagod, kina Chanyeol ka ba uuwi ngayon?_

Sent Tuesday, 2:33 pm

**Bunso**

_Uwi ako sa’tin kuya. Baka lang di n’yo na ako maabutan :(_

_Baka late na ako makauwi eh_

_Enjoy kayo sa dinner :)_

Sent Tuesday, 2:35 pm

**Kuya Jun**

_Alright_

_Sabi ni Mama lagi ka daw sa bahay ah_

_May problema?_

Sent Tuesday, 2:37 pm

**Bunso**

_Wala naman kuya :)_

_Review lang for boards saka miss ko na si mama <3_

Sent Tuesday, 3:01 pm

*******

  
**Chanyeollie**

_Baby, conference na kami_ _😊_

_Wish me luck_

**bb**

_good luck!!! Galingan mo!_

_***_

**Chanyeollie**

_Baby, sorry I wasn’t able to reply the whole day!_

_I have good news!_

_I’ll call!_

“Kamusta ang conference?”

“Tapos na, it was great naman,” pagkukwento ni Chanyeol. “Eto nga, after I presented the paper, may lumapit sa’min ni Soo from a private company. Judge s’ya ng papers sa con. He was super satisfied daw sa research namin kaya inaalok kami ng scholarship to study here, as long as mag-work daw kami under the company. Crazy.”

“Oh my god, congratulations!”

“Kuha lang ako ng ilang units before mag-PhD tapos si Soo daw mag-ma-Master’s.

“Kasama si Soo?”

“Yup. What do you think?”

Hmm, ano nga ba’ng iniisip niya. Ano ba’ng dapat niyang maisip bukod sa dinadagsa na naman ng anxiety ang utak niya. Dapat naman kasi, hindi ba, supportive siya? At objectively speaking, malaking oportunidad ito para kay Chanyeol. Parang ang sama-sama na niya talaga kung ganito na nga ang nararamdaman niya sa kaibigan, pipigilan niya pa ang career growth ng kasintahan. “Hmm, pag-usapan natin pagbalik mo?”

It was a week after nang mapag-usapan nila ito nang mas malalim.

“Hindi naman kita pipigilan. This will be good for you. And you’re stupid if you pass on this opportunity.”

“I hear a _but_.”

Hindi niya masabi kung ano yung _pero_. Natatakot siya, to be honest. Natatakot siya na baka kapag finally, in-articulate na niya kung ano ang mga nararamdaman niya, na baka dito na...tumigil. 

“Pwede bang bigyan mo ako ng oras mag-isip ng tamang sasabihin?”

“Baekhyun naman...akala mo ba hindi ko napapansin na ilang linggo ka nang umiiwas sa akin? Hindi naman ako manhid Baek…Ano ba’ng problema? Ano ba’ng iniisip mo?”

“Give me time please?”  
  


“Baek.” Hinuli nito ang kamay niya. “Please? Pakiramdam ko iiwas ka na naman o makakalimutan na naman natin kung ano’ng isyu kapag hinayaan kitang umalis eh.”

“Chanyeol, please?”

“Tangina Baekhyun, ano ba kasing problema?”

“Chan.”

“Tell me, please? Ano ba kasing nasa isip mo? LDR? We can make it work naman--”

“Hindi yun, Chanyeol.”

“Eh ano nga?”

“...”

“Baekhyun.”  
  
“Tangina. Hindi LDR ang problema. Ang problema yung makakasama mo doon nang matagal. Ang problema ‘yang tanginang panghihinayang mo.”

“Ano?” naguguluhang tanong ni Chanyeol. 

“You thought of the _what ifs…”_ aniya, quoting Chanyeol’s words that one night. Parang tinatambol ang dibdib ni Chanyeol nang maunawaan kung ano’ng pinapahiwatig ng nobyo. “Paano pag solo na kayong dalawa sa US? Paano ako makakasiguro na hindi ka uli mag-iisip ng tanginang what ifs na yan?”

“Baekhyun? Si Soo? Problema mo yung kaibigan mo?”

“Right. I’m such a sucky friend, ano. Pinagseselosan yung kaibigan ko, na jowa ng kapatid ko. God, I’m a horrible person. This! This is what's been conflicting me for a few weeks na. Tangina ko talaga.”

“Baekhyun…I’m sorry, I didn’t know you heard that.”

Napailing siya. “Sorry I heard that. Right. Nanggaling pa rin sa bibig mo.”

“Wala na yun, baby. Please, believe me.”

“May tiwala naman ako sa’yo. Na nagsasabi ka ng totoo. Sa ngayon. Pero ilalagay mo yung sarili mo sa sitwasyon na dalawa lang kayo in the future. I’m sorry, hindi mo ‘ko masisisi na mag-isip ng kung ano, when you already uttered those words.”

“You’re afraid I’ll cheat?”

“Hindi Chanyeol. I know you’re better than that. God, paano ko ba ie-explain ‘to. Hindi natin masasabi kung ano’ng mangyayari at mararamdaman natin in the future. Noong...narinig ko yung mga salita na ‘yon, na nanghinayang ka pala, na nag-isip ka pala ng what-ifs na yan, masisisi mo ba akong natatakot ako ngayon? Na baka biglang mag-iba ang ihip ng hangin doon--kung saan wala _ako._ Na biglang ma-realize mo na hindi pala ako…”

“Baekhyun, I love you...Sinasabi ko naman ‘di ba?”

“I know. I don’t know. Fuck. Sorry, I need to go… Ang gulo ng utak ko. Pwedeng pagbigyan mo muna ako. Kailangan kong mag-isip.” Tumayo na siya at kinuha ang mga gamit. 

“Alright. I’ll give you space. Nandito lang ako Baek, ha? Let’s talk ‘pag ayos ka na, baby, please?”

“Alis na ako.”

“Ingat ka. I love you."

Hindi siya sumagot. Habol ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa pigura ng nobyong papa-labas ng pinto. 

Sobrang bigat ng dibdib ni Baekhyun. Ni hindi niya mailabas ang dinadala sa mga kuya dahil…si Nini. Baka madamay pa ito. MIA rin lately ang kuya Jongdae niya. There’s just one thing he could do—face it. Harapin na niya ang kinatatakutan niyang marinig mula sa bibig ni Chanyeol. Kaya heto siya ngayon sa condo unit nito, magkatabi sa sofa. Bigla siyang parang naging estranghero sa loob ng bahay nito. Biglang parang hindi siya makahinga.

“Baby, I’m telling the truth. Kung ano man yung narinig mo noong birthday ni Jongin, wala na ‘yon. It’s just a what if. God I can’t even imagine now—"

“Let me just ask this. Did you mean what you said to him that night?”

“Yes,” pag-amin nito. “I _meant_ it. Past tense, Baek.”

“Alright.” Tumayo na siya. “You’re leaving in a few months, ‘no? Masaya ako para sa’yo. Galingan mo ro’n.”

Nanlalaki ang mga mata nito na humawak sa kanya, looking at him with an alarmed face. “Baekhyun...please…”

“I’m sorry Chan. Ayoko na maramdaman kung ano ‘tong nararamdaman ko, eh. Na parang option lang ako dahil hindi naging kayo.”

“Hindi gano’n Baek, fuck. I love you. Wala na ‘yon, promise. Ni hindi ko na ma-imagine ang sarili ko sa ibang tao, Baekhyun...please...”

“I’m sorry, kahit gaano mo pa sabihin na hindi gano’n, wala eh. Natamnan na ng hinala ‘tong utak ko. At kung ipagpapatuloy pa natin ito, I don’t think we’ll end in a good way. Ngayon pa lang, nagiging awful person na ako. Ayokong maging ganito. Nilalason ang pagkatao ko ng punyetang pagdududa na ‘to.”

“Baekhyun naman, please. Baby…please? Not like this.”

“Alam mo ba ang mangyayari kapag pinagpatuloy natin ‘to? It will be toxic. Hindi ko mapipigilan ang sarili ko na bantayan ka palagi, hanapin ka palagi. Ano’ng ginagawa mo, sino’ng kasama mo, bakit mo siya kasama. Let’s not end up like that, habang maaga pa please?” Ang init-init ng lalamunan niya, ang hirap lumunok. “You’re...free to do whatever you want there. I won’t hold it against you anymore.”

“No. Ayoko no’n, baby. Please,” pagmamakaawa nito habang patuloy na umaagos ang luha sa pisngi. “Baek...please? Do you need space? I’ll give you space. Let’s not…please don’t break up with me, Baekhyun. Please.”

“I don’t think giving us a space can solve this. I’m so anxious,” tumulo ang luha niya sa pisngi. “I’m so anxious, Chan, I—I need it to end. Let’s end this. Please. Ayoko na eh. Good luck in the US.” 

Noong gabi ring iyon, umuwi siyang tahimik. Madilim na sa bahay, kaya akala niya ay tulog na sina Jongin at ang Mama niya.

“Bunso…”

Napaderecho siya nang tayo. Naka-slouch kasi siya kanina, parang pasan-pasan niya ang mundo. Huminga muna siya nang malalim bago hinarap ang ina. “Ma, bakit gising ka pa?”

“Coffee.” Itinaas nito ang iniinom. “Halika sa kusina, ititimpla kita ng gatas para masarap ang tulog ng bunso ko.”

Napatitig siya sa ina. “Mama…”

Hindi niya namalayan kung paano siya nakalapit sa ina. Yakap-yakap niya ito, parang ito na ang huling attempt niya na kumuha ng lakas sa ibang tao. Except, mama niya ito. Sa lahat ng tao, ito ang _never_ siyang iiwan. Never siyang binigo ng nanay niya. Umiiyak siya sa balikat nito habang kapit na kapit pa rin dito. “Mama...Ma…”

Hinahaplos lang nito nang marahan ang likod niya. “Sino ba namang nagpapaiyak sa bunso namin na ‘yan…”

“Ma…” Ni hindi siya makapagsalita nang maayos. It does not matter to his mother though. Para kay mama Byun, basta safe sa bisig niya ang mga anak, magiging okay din ang lahat.

“Tabi tayo matulog pagkainom mo ng milk ha?” Pinunasan nito ang luha niya nang makalma siya. Tumango naman siya. “Huwag ka lang maingay kay Nini kasi magseselos yun.”

Natawa siya kahit basang-basa na ata ng pinaghalong luha at sipon ang mukha niya pati na rin ang damit ng nanay niya. “Okay, Mami.”


	6. Nini’s Dilemma

_When I go away I'll miss you and I will be thinking of you_

_Every night and day_

_Just promise me you'll wait for me_

_'Cause I'll be saving all my love for you_

_And I will be home soon_

**Present time**

“Ewan ko ba naman diyan kay Jongin, bakit _g na g_ ipagpilitan ‘yang ex ni bunso.”

“Meant to be sila. Dapat. Meant to be sila,” giit nito.

“Bakit ka ba ganyan? Iniwan na nga si bunso…”

“Kasi!” Mukhang nanggigigil na ito. Kalmado at masayahin palagi ang pangalawang bunso nila kaya nagulat ang tatlong kuya nang bigla itong sumigaw. “They _must_ be. Sila dapat.”

“Jongin, may hindi ka ba sinasabi sa amin?” tanong ni Junmyeon. 

“Kuya…”

“Sabihin mo na.”

“They broke up because of Soo.”

Nagulat ang tatlo. A series of muttered _what the fucks_ could be heard among the kuyas. Ang alam lang nila, naghiwalay ang dalawa dahil may balak si Chanyeol na tuluyang mag-migrate sa Amerika. Ang alam nila, hindi kaya ng dalawa ang LDR. Never nagkwento si Baekhyun tungkol dito. “Iba ang sabi ni Baekhyun. Nandun ka ‘di ba? Iba ang sabi niya…”

“Syempre. Kaibigan din naman niya si Soo. Hindi lang ako nagsalita noon, but I know the story.”

“Kalmado ka na? Kaya mo na magkwento?” ani kuya Jongdae habang hinihimas ang likod nito to calm him down. 

“Noong...noong sumama si Soo kay Chanyeol sa US, we...almost broke up,” panimula nito. “Gusto kong maging supportive kay Soo noon dahil para sa kanya naman yung pagma-Master’s. Pero alam ko kasi yung past ng dalawa. Alam n’yo naman na magkaibigan na dati pa yung dalawa ‘di ba? But...they were also each other’s... _almost._ Kung hindi ako nakilala ni Kyungsoo, kuya...baka...sila...pala.”

“Fuck.” They did not know that. 

“And at that time, takot din ako, gaya ng takot ni Baekhyun...natakot akong mawala si Kyungsoo sa akin no’ng umalis siya. Single na si Chanyeol. Tapos silang dalawa lang sa Amerika...paano kami ni Baek? Takot na takot ako noon.”  
  
  


“Bakit hindi ka nagsabi?”

“Kasi...si bunso. Pinapanood ko s’ya, binantayan ko ang kilos niya. Kapag nagsabi ako, damay siya. Hinintay ko siyang mag-kwento sa inyo. He never did. Tanda n’yo yung palaging umuuwi si Baek sa bahay? Yung hindi na siya masyadong naglalagi sa condo ni Chanyeol?”

Tumango ang mga kuya. Nagpatuloy si Jongin. “Kaming dalawa na lang ni Baekhyun sa bahay. Akala niya siguro hindi ko naririnig yung mga hikbi niya tuwing gabi. I knew he’s hurting. At may suspicion na ako noon. Nakita ko siya. Nakita ko siyang halos paiyak na noong nag-outing tayo para sa birthday ko. Hindi ko alam kung ano’ng narinig niya at mas mabuti na rin sigurong ganoon dahil baka...” he choked his tears. “Baka, pareho kami ni Baekhyun. Pinagwalang-bahala ko muna noong umpisa kasi akala ko, maaayos pa. Hanggang, ayun, naghiwalay na yung dalawa. Hindi ko alam ang gagawin noon. Hindi nagsasabi si Baekhyun. Pansin n’yo kuya Jun, kapag nagyayaya tayo ng dinner na kasama si Soo, hindi siya sumasama?”

“Hindi ko natunugan noon. Akala ko lang talaga, stressed siya sa trabaho.”

“Alam ko. Alam ko’ng iniiwasan ni Baek si Soo noon. Alam ko, damay ako. Ramdam ko. Pero wala akong ginawa.”

Niyakap siya ni Jongdae. “Ano ba naman kayong mga bunso kayo…” Halos maluha-luha na ito habang mahigpit ang yakap sa kanya. “Kuya n’yo kami, bakit hindi kayo nagsabi man lang na may ganyan...na ang bigat na pala ng dinadala n’yo?”

“It’s fine. It turned out okay sa amin ‘di ba? Nalampasan namin. Kantahan ba naman ako ni Soo ng Promise Me, eh,” biro pa niya. “Pero kuya, sobrang guilty ko for Baekhyun noong bumalik si Kyungsoo at nagpaiwan doon si Chanyeol. Guilty ako that I once felt doubtful...guilty rin ako na...masaya kami ni Soo...tapos si bunso…”

“Tingin mo kapag nagkabalikan yung dalawa, is it gonna be better?”

“I don’t know, actually. I just know, from my point of view, na walang dapat ikatakot si Baekhyun. Pero hindi kasi natin mapipilit yung idea na ‘yon sa kanya. He has to realize it by himself. That Chanyeol loves him and him only.”

“Gets. Masyadong tainted with doubt ang isip ng kapatid natin, it’s gonna be useless kahit pa ikulong natin yung dalawa sa kwarto hanggang bumalik yung dati,” sabi ni Minseok.

“Right. It’s gonna be a vicious cycle of doubts,” sang-ayon ni Junmyeon. 

“But...that does not mean we cannot push them to the right direction, right?” sabi ni Jongdae. 

“Dae,” babala ni Jun. First time kasi ni Dae na sumuporta _for_ Chanyeol. 

“Bakit? Konti lang naman.”

Natawa nang bahagya ang bunso sa apat, saka nagpunas ng luha. “Plan C?”


	7. The Bearable Heartbreak

**Kuya Min**

_Baek, habol ka, hangout sa exobar_

_Habol din daw si Nini at Soo_

**Baek**

_Sure, may tatapusin lang ako._

_OT huhu_

**Kuya Min**

_Sipag naman ng bunso na yan_

_Ay, baek_

_Kung busy ka oks lang pala na wag ka nang pumunta_

**_Baek_ **

_Ay hala sha baket_

_Konti na lang tooooo_

**Kuya Min**

_Baek_

_Chanyeol’s here_

**Baek**

_Ay okay_

_Dadaanan ko rin pala si Hong tonight, I forgot_

Lately MIA ang jowa ni Baek kaya naman naisipan niyang sorpresahin ito. Kakaunti na lang ang tao sa office pero bukas pa ang ilaw sa opisina ni Hong.

“Knock, knock.”

“Baek! You didn’t tell me you were coming!” Napatayo ito at lumapit sa kanya. Pero ang mga mata niya ay nakatingin sa kung ano’ng meron sa mesa nito. Isang kahon ng singsing na pamilyar sa kanya. “Tapusin ko lang ‘to, let’s have dinner.”

“Sure,” sagot niya habang hindi inaalis ang tingin sa kahon. Napasunod tuloy ang mata ni Hong sa direksyon ng tingin niya.

“Ah…ito ba? It’s a gift for the investors’ daughter. Nakwento ko na sa’yo diba?”

_What._

“Oh…” _Fuck._ Assumera ng taon award goes to Baekhyun Byun. Natutunaw na sa hiya ang utak niya. Ayan kasi, pala-desisyon.

“Okay lang ba? Nabanggit kasi ni Mr. Sy na ito yung gusto ng anak niya. So…you know…trying to kiss his ass or something.”

“Okay lang.” What’s not okay is how, deep inside, he is really OKAY with it (bukod sa humiliation na nag-assume siya, ha). Hindi ba dapat siyang magselos or something?

Nag-dinner sila after. Tahimik lang silang kumakain nang may maisip si Baekhyun.

“Hong, may tanong ako.”

“Yeah?”

“Happy ka naman sa akin ‘di ba?”

“Yup. Bakit mo natanong?”

“Wala naman. Ako rin, komportable ako sa’yo.”

“Same here.”

At that moment, parang may nag- _ping_ sa utak niya.

“We’re too comfortable with each other ano?”

Natahimik si Hong. Paminsan-minsan hindi naman oblivious ang loko. “Baekhyun, I’m beyond thirty. Comfort na ang hanap ko, to be honest. Tapos na ako sa sappy romantic puppy love…napag-usapan natin ito dati di ba?”

“I know. Kaya nga tayo nagkasundo noon.”

“Ano’ng problema?”

“The ring…”

“Yung singsing for the investor’s daughter? Ayaw mo’ng ibigay ko? Okay lang—”

“No. That’s the point I’m making. I don’t…care if you do that.”

“Oh.”

Hindi naman akalain ni Baekhyun na sag anito hahantong ang gabi. Gusto niya lang mag-dinner. Bakit ganito?

“You were really a great companion, Hong. Can I be honest with you? Akala ko para sa’kin yung singsing. Akala ko magpo-propose ka.”

“Baekhyun…”

“I know!”

“Baekhyun, pareho tayong broken nung nagkakilala tayo, naalala mo? And I guess, I find comfort with your presence kasi pareho tayo noon ng pinagdaanan. You get me.”

“I know that. Alam ko rin na hindi ka pa handa. I knew that. Akala ko lang, ready ka na.”

“I’m sorry.”

“The funny thing is, I get you too much.”

“Ano’ng ibig mo’ng sabihin?”

“Hindi ba dapat nasasaktan ako ngayon? Pero, I don’t feel anything. Rude ba? I’m sorry.”

“You’re a good guy, Baek. Sorry, hindi ko kinonsidera na baka pala iba ang gusto mong mangyari. I got left at the altar Baekhyun. I don’t want to do that anymore and it’s just fair for you to know that.”

“I had a hunch. Saka you said that already when we met tas lasing pa tayo pareho. _I will never get married again._ ” Natawa siya. “Naging komportable lang siguro tayo sa isa’t isa.”

“Can I ask what made you realize all these?”

“Hmm…saka na. Di ko rin alam eh. Saka magbe-break na nga tayo hahanapan mo pa ako ng reflection paper?”

Natawa sila pareho.

“You’re a good guy, Baekhyun. You deserve more. Sorry kung hindi ko maibigay sa iyo yung more.”

“Ayos lang. You were one of my sources of strength actually.” Hinawakan niya ang kamay nito to assure his _ex. “_ You’re a good guy too. I wish you a genuine happiness.”

“Dinner tapos hatid na kita?”

“Sure.”

Tahimik na nagkakape si Baekhyun sa patio nang maramdaman niyang may mga matang nakatingin sa kanya.

“Ikaw na kasi…”

“Ikaw na kuya Dae…” Nagtutulakan pa ang mga magkukuya sa pinto.

“Ano ba’ng ginagawa n’yo diyan?”

“Hi bunso…” Parang mas lalo siyang bineybi ng mga ito nang malaman ang nangyari sa kanila ni Hong.

“Ano ba.”

Naupo ang mga kuya sa tabi niya. Weekend at maraming oras ang mga ito kaya naman nag-stay ang mga ito sa bahay para daw i-comfort siya. Napapailing na lang si Baekhyun.

“Ayos ka na bunso?”

“Yep.” Uminom siya ng kape.

“Ayos lang yan. Marami pang isda sa dagat, Baek,” sabi ni Min.

“Ayoko muna ng isda kuya.” He sighed. “Keri naman. Napapaisip lang ako minsan.”

“Ano’ng iniisip ng bunso na yan.” Niyakap yakap pa siya ni kuya Dae.

“Kuya naman eh. Ayos kasi. Wala lang ‘to, pero minsan sumasagi lang sa isip ko…Am I not worth the commitment?”

“Gaga! Don’t think that. It’s not you, it’s him.”

“Hinde, it’s me also. Biased lang kayo kasi alam ko naman na ayaw n’yo kay Hong at syempre kapatid n’yo ako.”

Nagsalita si kuya Jun. “Hindi mo naman mapipigilan sa amin iyon. Kapatid ka namin, we’re always by your side.”

“Always by your side, talaga ba,” biglang sabi ni Min.

“Huy.”

“What does that mean, _kuya_ Minseok?” Nagkatinginan sila ni Jongdae. Parang ngayon lang uli nila narinig si kuya Jun na tawaging kuya si Minseok. This was said in a mocking way. He was so busy lately na may na-miss na naman siguro siyang ganap sa kanilang magkakapatid.

“Wala. I just think that’s bull.”

“Kuyas—” pigil ni Jongin. Teka lang, hindi ba si Baek dapat ang center of attention dito?

“Ni hindi mo nga pinakinggan yung side ko noon, ano’ng we’re always by your side?” dagdag ni Min.

“Alin, yung side mo na nilandi mo agad agad yung ex ko?”

“See? Hanggang ngayon, ayaw mo pa rin akong pakinggan. Humingi na nga ako ng tawad no’n di ba?”

“Tinanggap ko na nga di ba? And I’m happy with Sehun. Ano’ng sinasabi mo d’yan?”

“Tinanggap pero kung hindi pa kasama mga kapatid natin ni hindi tayo magkakakitaan. Ni hindi mo ako kinakausap. Para akong bula dito.”

“My god, you betrayed me for a guy. Tapos ano, iyak iyak ka noon nung pinagpalit ka rin?”

“I said I’m sorry! Nagmahal lang ako. Mali ako, sinabi ko naman na noon hindi ba? I was hurting tapos ang saya-saya n’yo ni Sehun noon, ibinabalandra n’yo pa.”

“Aba, kami pa ang mag-aadjust?”

“Hindi, ang akin lang…I missed being by your side then! Akala ko okay na nung nawala siya, hindi mo pa rin pala ako napapatawad… Si Baekhyun at Nini, may Jongdae. Pero ikaw, kahit ako yung panganay, you have always been our leader.”

Natahimik ang tatlong nakababatang kapatid.

“Am I being pressured right now to forgive you? More than Kris, mas nasaktan ako noon kasi pati ex ko tinalo mo. Ano’ng klase ‘yon?”

“Paulit ulit na lang ba akong hihingi ng tawad sa pagkakamali na ‘yon.”

“Kuyas, chill na muna. Masyado kayong maiinit,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Kuya Jun…baka naman? Nagkamali yung tao—”

“Wow, don’t act as if you’re the clean one here.”

Napahilamos si Baekhyun. Ayan, tatlong nag-uumpugang bato na.

“Wow, pinipigilan ko lang kayo mag-away kasi baka marinig ni mama sa loob. Bakit ako damay?”

“Isa ka pa, akala mo kung sinong _honest. Made_ in Spain ha. _”_ Nakita ni Baek kung paanong napatigil si Jongdae.

“Ano ‘to? Dinig na dinig na ng mga kapitbahay ang away n’yo.” sigaw ng nanay nila.

“Dae sabihin mo na kasi kay Mama nang hindi ka na mahirapan. Yung sa Spain. It’s about time.”

“A-alam n’yo?”

“Last year pa kuya…” sabat ni Jongin.

“Ano’ng alam n’yo, Minseok Alexander! Junmyeon Roberto! Jongdae Theodore!”

“Last year pa…”

“No’ng dapat pupunta si kuya Jun sa Madrid para magbakasyon dahil birthday niya…”

“Tapos ayaw mo na akong tumuloy kasi sabi mo may research conference ka sa Paris. Pero tumuloy ako, Dae. Nakita kita sa bar, pero hindi kita kinausap kasi…alam kong nahihiya ka. Ayokong mapahiya ka kung hindi ka handang sabihin ang totoo.”

“Na ano? Ano’ng alam n’yo na hindi ko alam?” naguguluhang tanong ni Minseok.

“’Kuya Min, wag ka na’ng makigulo.”

“Gulo? Kapatid ko si Dae. Kapatid ko ang pine-pressure n’yo!”

“Hindi namin siya pine-pressure!”

Ngayon lang nakita ni Baekhyun ang nanay na nanggagalaiti sa galit. Hinawakan niya ang nanay sa likod. “Ma…calm down.”

“Ano’ng totoo?”

“Dae…”

“Junmyeon!” sigaw ng ina nila. Nangingilid ang luha ni Jongdae.

“Ma bakit ako?”

“Please!”

“Ma, mas maganda kung sa kanya manggagaling.” Hinarap ni Junmyeon ang kapatid. “Dae, sabihin mo na. Dae, pamilya mo kami. Dapat kung sino’ng nakakakilala sa’yo, yung totoong ikaw, dapat kami yon. Habang buhay ka na lang ba’ng magsisinungaling sa amin?”

“Akala mo ba Jun, madali sa akin ‘to?”

“Kaya nga sabihin mo na nang hindi ka na nahihirapan!”

“Oo na! Aaminin ko na.” Nagpunas ito ng luha sa pisngi at hinarap ang ina. “Ma…”

“Ma, I’m sorry. I’m sorry ma…” Kinuha nito ang kamay ng ina. “Nawala kasi yung scholarship for Masteral’s ko kasi hindi ko kinaya yung pressure do’n Ma… Kaya nagtrabaho muna ako tapos tinigil ko munang mag-aral. Hindi totoong grumaduate na ako ng MA Mama, I’m sorry…Ayoko kasing aminin kasi…ayokong sabihin ng mga tao na hindi naman pala talaga ako magaling. Kaya doble kayod ako do’n para matustusan lang yung pangangailangan ko noon tapos para may maipadala din sa inyo dito. Namasukan po akong waiter at katulong. Nahihirapan na po akong ipa-approve for extension yung working visa ko kaya po umuwi muna ako dito Ma…” Lumuhod ito sa harap ng ina. “I’m sorry ma, I’m sorry. Sorry…”

“Did you honestly think na hindi kita maiintindihan?”

“Hindi naman sa gano’n Ma. Pero ako kasi yung hindi makatanggap na ganito na lang ako…Na hindi ko narating yung mga pangarap mo sa akin Ma. Na…ako talaga yung kulelat sa lahat ng mga anak mo.”

“Kuya Dae…”

“Na kahit ano’ng gawin ko, hindi ako magiging kasing galing ni kuya Jun.”

“Ako?”

“Oo kuya, ikaw. Ikaw yung kahit wala lang ang galing galing mo. Ako kahit ano’ng kayod ko, kahit ano’ng pagod ko, kahit kelan hindi ako lumapit sa galing mo. Kasi ikaw naman talaga yung magaling di ba? Lahat ikaw na! Mahal kita kuya pero alam mo yung totoo, inggit na inggit na ako sa’yo!”

“Pero bakit parang galit ka? Pero bakit parang kasalanan ko? Eh…sa totoo lang naman ako nga yung inggit sa inyong lahat. Kasi meron kayo nung mga bagay na sana meron din ako. Ikaw, Dae, sana nagkaroon ako ng sense of humor mo kasi, bentang beta yun sa akin eh. Bentang benta rin kay Mama. Kaya nga siguro lahat ng atensyon niya nasa iyo.”  
  


“Are you saying that I’m unfair?”

“No Ma, I’m saying you have your favorites. Pero okay lang naman Ma. Tinanggap ko naman na iba talaga yung turing mo kay Dae at kay Baek…kasi sila yung paborito mo. That’s okay. Kasi pinag-aral n’yo ako, binihisan n’yo ako, minahal n’yo ako. It’s enough for me. Kasi growing up naman…nando’n si kuya Minseok. Siya lang yung may favorite sa akin. Noon.”

“I’m sorry anak, I didn’t know you felt that way,” umiiyak na yakap ni mama Byun ang pangalawang panganay.

“Ma hindi kita sinusumbatan ha?”

“I thought I was being fair. Kasi sa puso ko, mahal na mahal na mahal ko kayong lima. Kaya lagi lang ako nakatingin noon kay Dae dahil lagi siyang nagkakasakit noon diba? Tapos si bunso naman, alam n’yo naman na nagkulang talaga ako sa kanya noong baby pa siya di ba. Kaya noong umayos ang lagay ng mama, bumawi naman ako diba? Kayong tatlo, you’ve always been independent. Kahit itong si Nini, kahit clingy ‘to, malakas ‘to eh.”

“I’m sorry ulit Ma…” Magkakayakap na silang anim.

“I’m sorry mga anak ha. Kung may pagkukulang man si Mama.”

“Hindi ma, you’ve done more than enough.”

“You five are all blessings to me.”

“Drama eme!” biglang sabi ni Dae na ikinatawa ng lahat. “Kain na tayo?”

Nakakaloka. Pero mukhang nagkaayos na pagkatapos no’n si kuya Minseok at kuya Junmyeon. Pati si kuya Dae ay halatang nawala ang bigat ng dinadala. At syempre, saan pa ba sila magse-celebrate? Eh di sa exobar. Kaso mukhang may asungot na naman.

“Oh bakit nandito na naman yan,” bulong ni Baekhyun.

“Sino? Oh…si ex lover boy pala.”

“Parang tanga na naman to si kuya Dae.”

Kasama nitong pumasok si Sehun. Syempre, derecho ang dalawa sa table ng jowang si Junmyeon.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” bati ni Jun sa jowa.

“Hmm… Sinamahan ko tong si Chanyeol, imi-meet daw uli si Johnny.” Naupo ito sa tabi ni Jun. “Tol upo ka rin muna habang naghihintay.”

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi ni Baekhyun. “Uh…”

“Dito na lang tol sa tabi ko.” Kumuha ng extra upuan si Sehun. Mabuti. Aba. Kunwari busy sya sa paglalaro sa phone nang tumawag bigla ang head niya. “Sagutin ko lang ‘tong boss ko, labas lang ako.”

May mga ibinilin lang naman ito para bukas. Akala niya, magtatrabaho na naman siya, linggong linggo. Pabalik na siya sa loob nang mapahinto.

“Hey.”

“Uy. Chanyeol.”

“Kamusta?”

“Ok lang.”

“Uh, nabanggit pala sa ‘kin ni Sehun yung…nangyari sa inyo ng…fiancée mo.”

“Ah…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Bakit ka nagso-sorry, hindi naman ikaw ang nakipag-break.” _Oops._

“Right. Also, uhm. Can we talk?”

“We’re already talking.”

“Ah hindi, yung tayong dalawa lang sana?”

“What for? May kailangan pa bang pag-usapan? Chanyeol, bakit ka ba nandito? Bakit ka bumalik?”

“I miss you…”

“What?” Hindi narinig ni Baekhyun ang sagot nito nang may bumusinang kotse sa tapat nila.

“I mean…uhm…it’s for Sehun! Yes. It’s for Sehun and Junmyeon. He’s planning to propose and kailangan ko ng tulong mo.”

“Oh…”

“Tangina mo ‘tol dinamay mo pa ako!” Pinalo ni Sehun si Chanyeol sa braso.

“Eh nag-short circuit na nga utak ko! Parang ayaw man lang ako lapitan eh. Ano’ng gagawin ko.”

“Hindi ko alam ang gagawin mo pero ang alam kong hindi mo dapat gawin ay unahan mo akong magdesisyon kung kelan magpo-propose sa jowa ko! Lecheng to. Paladesisyon yan?”

“Sabi mo sa’kin magpo-propose ka na? Hindi mo lang magawa kasi sukob yung magkapatid? Oh ayan, single na si Baek…” Napangiti siya.

“Tuwang tuwa?”

“Hindi. Loko.”

“Lokohin mo lelang mo. Yung tenga mo gumagalaw sa tuwa.”

“Dali na kasi.”

“O sya, let’s plan _my_ proposal.”


	8. Plan C

Akala ni Chanyeol, foolproof na ang plano dahil palagi niyang makakasama si Baekhyun habang nagpaplano ng proposal para sa kuya. Nasa café Diamond na siya at naghihintay na dumating ito para makapag-usap silang dalawa. Maya-maya pa ay dumating na ito…kasama ni Jongdae, Minseok at Jongin.

“Sinama ko sa plano sina kuya,” anito habang umuupo. At least umupo naman ito sa tabi niya. “Mas magaling sila mag-plano eh.”

“Okay, it’s much better.” _Not._

Nao-awkward siya pag nginingisihan siya ni Jongdae ‘pag hindi nakatingin si Baekhyun. Mabilis nga palang makiramdam itong isang ‘to. Yare na.

“O-order lang ako,” sabi ni Baek. Pumila na ito sa counter nang makuha ang order ng mga kuya.

“Psst,” bulong ni Dae. “Hoy, ano’ng plano mo?”

“Sabi ni Sehun sa resort daw sa—”

“Hinde tangek!” Inginuso nito si Baek. “Do’n. Sa kapatid namin.”

“Huh?”

“Ano’ng huh? Huwag ako Chanyeol. Nababasa ko ang mga galawan mo, tigilan mo ako. Nagpaplano ka pa lang tumakbo nasa finish line na ako.”

“Tol, seryoso,” sabi ni Jongin. “May balak ka ba sa kapatid namin ha?”

“Wala!” tanggi niya.

“Wala?” parang naeeskandalong wika ni Minseok.

“Ay, sayang. Final answer? Tutulungan ka pa naman sana namin.”

“Weh?” Ramdam niyang gumalaw ang tenga niya sa narinig.

“Tamo ‘to. Nini gawa ka ng bagong GC para sa Plan C.”

“Nasa’n na kayo?” tanong ni Baekhyun kina Jongdae. Kasalukuyan kasi itong nagpeprepare para sa grand proposal ni Sehun mamaya. Nasa isang beach resort sila sa Batangas. Mabuti na lang at naniwala ang kuya Jun niya na gusto niyang mag-soul searching eme kasama nito para gamutin ang kanyang “broken heart”.

“Maya-maya mo na dalhin si Junmyeon dito. Nag-aayos pa kami. Sino ba kasing nag-isip na sa labas ‘to ganapin, ang hangin tuloy! Nagliliparan yung mga tela,” reklamo ni Dae.

“Yan ang gusto ni client eh.”

“Taray, wedding organizer yan?”

10 minutes before the agreed time, hinila na niya si Junmyeon palabas ng kanilang hotel. Sunset na, perfect view. “Tara kuya!”

“Teka Baek…Ano ‘to?” naguguluhang tanong nito nang piringan niya sa mata ang kuya.

“Secret. May surprise ako.” Inakbayan niya ang kapatid at iginiya sa direksyon kung saan naghihintay si Sehun, nakatayo sa tabi ng table. Nagtatago naman sa kubo sa malapit ang mga kapatid at iilang guest ni Sehun, kasama na si Chanyeol.

“Okay, stand…here.” Itinulak pa niya nang kaunti ang kuya para pagtanggal ng piring nito ay derecho nitong makikita si Sehun. “Bilang ka ng ten tapos tanggalin mo piring mo,” aniya saka tumakbo sa kubo. Pasikretong nanonood na lang sila ng magaganap. Nakita niya kung paano nagtatakang hinanap ni Junmyeon ang nawalang kapatid, kung paano nito niyakap si Sehun, kung paano lumuhod si Sehun…at kung paano pumayag si Jun na makasama pang-habambuhay ang kasintahan. Teary-eyed silang lahat nang sumenyas si Sehun na lumabas na sila.

“Grabe kayo!” sigaw ni Jun. “Mama, kasabwat ka rin?”

“Wala akong alam! Nahila lang ako.”

“Congrats, kuya,” bati niya sa kapatid.

“Loko ka, ikaw ba mastermind nito?”

“Hindi ako.” Itinuro niya si Chanyeol. “Si Chan.”

“Thanks bro,” sabi ni Jun sa kanya.

“’La yon.”

“May sasabihin akong chika sa’yo mamaya, babe,” sabi ni Sehun habang nakayapos sa likod ni Jun. Napakunot-noo siya nang pinandilatan ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan. What was that?

“O inuman na! Celeb na! Asan na ba ang videoke!”

Gabi na pero nagkakasiyahan pa ang lahat. Nakaupo si Baek sa buhanginan habang pinapanood ang mga alon sa dagat. This feels refreshing. Parang gusto niya biglang mag-resign at tumira na lang dito. Charot.

“Yo.”

“Kuya.” Naupo sa tabi niya ang kuya Dae niya.

“Ays lang u?”

“Yup, nakikinig lang ng waves.”

“Wow, lalim.”

“Cheka!”

“Bunso, soft hour muna tayo ha?” Lumagok ito ng beer in can, saka inoffer sa kanya pero tumanggi siya.

“Sure.” Deretso ang tingin niya sa dagat.

“Tampo ako sa’yo eh.”

“Hala. Bakit?”

“May sinabi kasi si Nini. Yung…tungkol kay Soo.”

“Ahh… Wala na yon kuya. Super oks na namin ni Soo.”

“Oo nga. Pero bakit hindi mo sinabi sa amin dati? Akala ko ba ako ang favorite kuya mo. Bakit di ka man lang nagsabi?”

“Kasi MIA ka na noon kuya. Tapos ramdam ko yung stress mo sa pagma-Master’s sa Spain. Ayoko naman na makadagdag. Tapos syempre bakit ko sasabihin kay Nini. Sina kuya Minseok naman, ganun rin. Ni ayaw magpakita sa bahay noon kasi ayaw magkasalubong nung dalawa.”

“Hay, ang bunso.” Niyakap siya nito.

“Okay na yon.”

“Gusto ko lang din sabihin na mabuti naman at break na kayo ng chararat na ‘yon.”

“Kuya ano ba! Wala namang ginawa si Hong.”

“Exactly. Wala siyang ginawa. You two just…co-existed with each other. Kala ko ideal sa relationship ang low maintenance pero yung low maintenance ninyong dalawa 6 feet under eh. Char!”

“Parang tanga ‘to. Mabait si Hong,” pagtatanggol niya sa ex. “At hindi naman ako nawasak kuya.”

“Oo nga. Exactly. As if wala kang pake.” It’s as if Baekhyun settled for something—something that if ever would leave him, hindi siya gaanong mawawasak. 

“Baek, please don’t settle for less.”

“Ay nako, kuya. I tried wanting for more. You all know that. If you give your heart and soul to anybody, you’d get lost when they take it and then go away.”

Natahimik ang kuya. “Meron naman diyang matagal nang naghihintay. Pinapalayo mo lang.”

Kinuha niya ang beer sa kamay nito. “Ingay naman.”

“I’m just saying! O sha, balik na ako do’n. Sa’yo na yang beer.”

Bumalik na siya sa panonood ng dagat kahit madilim nang biglang may umupong malaking pigura sa tabi niya. Hindi man siya lumingon, kilalang kilala niya ang presensiya na yon.

“Bibigyan sana kita ng beer eh. Kaso meron ka na pala,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Bakit ka nandito?”

“Bawal ba? Akala ko bati na tayo?”

“Parang bata ‘to. Tinatanong ko lang.”

“Parang gandang-ganda ka sa view eh. Na-curious ako.”

“Madilim kaya. Nakikinig lang ako sa alon.”

Ilang minuto silang tahimik habang nakikinig ng ingay sa paligid. Naglalaro naman ng buhangin si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. Tinapik siya nito saka ipinakita ang _obra_ sa buhangin. May nakasulat doon na IMY.

Napangiti siya ngunit hindi siya sumagot. Tinapik niya lang sa balikat ang dating kasintahan, saka tumayo at bumalik sa kasiyahan.

“Olats.”

“Ano ba’ng sabi mo?” tanong ni Dae kay Chanyeol. Nasa loob sila ng kwarto ni Chanyeol. Kumpleto ang mga promotor ng Plan C.

“Wala, kinakabahan ako eh. Nagsulat na lang ako sa buhangin sabi ko IMY—I miss you.”

“O tapos?”

“Tinapik lang ako eh, tapos umalis.”

“Chan, ipagdarasal namin ang puso mo,” sabi ni Soo habang nakayakap sa natatawang si Jongin.

“Olats nga.”

“Oh well, try again next time,” simpleng sabi na lang ni Chanyeol.

“Ganyan. Manok kita eh,” sabi ni Minseok.

“Weh? Ayaw mo nga dati!” saad ni Jun.

“Eh…pag gumawa ng kalokohan ‘tong si Chan, di ko na ‘to tutulungan! Saka ayaw mo rin kaya!”

“Kuya Min naman eh. Kuya Jun really? Akala ko ba favorite student mo ako sa center noon?”

“Tigilan mo ako Chanyeol, kung wala si Sehun, sinipa na talaga kita noon sa LA pa lang!”

“Nag-text na si Baek. Hanap na ako ng roommate ko. Eme. Olats ka Chanyeol,” anito saka lumabas ng kwarto.

“Try and try until you die nga.”

“Eme.”


	9. Wedding Promises

_Well, here we are again_

_I guess it must be fate_

_We've tried it on our own_

_But deep inside we've known_

_We'd be back to set things straight_

Ang sabi niya dati kay Baekhyun, kung ikakasal sila, itong kantang ito sana ang ipatugtog. Tipid ang ngiti niya sa isang tabi, habang tahimik na nagmamasid sa pagsasayaw ng bagong-kasal. Patuloy ang tugtog ng napakagandang melodiya. Sa isip ni Chanyeol, paano kaya kung hindi sila nagkamali noon? Pero, tapos na. Ika nga ni Baekhyun, it’s pointless to think of the _what ifs._

Kaya heto siya ngayon, nakatayo sa gilid, as a best man, habang pinapanood ang kanyang bestfriend habang kayakap at kasayaw ang asawa nito sa gitna ng reception area.

  
  


Pero nabaling na naman ang atensyon niya sa tumutugtog ng piano. Hindi niya mapigilan eh. Baekhyun looked ethereal. Masayang-masaya ito habang tumutugtog. Paminsan-minsan ding umaangat ang paningin sa nagsasayaw na bagong-kasal.

Then he looked at him. Natigilan sila. Patuloy ang pagtipa ng mga daliri ni Baekhyun pero nakatitig lang din ito sa kanya. Maya-maya ay ngumiti ito at nagpatuloy mag-focus sa pagtugtog.

“Ano namang ngitian portion ‘yon?” Biglang nasa tabi niya si Dae.

“Panira ka.”

“Lapitan mo na kasi. Mamaya, pagtapos tumugtog.”

So he did. Nanonood na sila ng AVP ng wedding highlights habang kumakain nang umupo siya sa tabi ni Baekhyun.

Nakaramdam naman ang mga katabing kuya na isa-isang nag-excuse. Magsi-CR daw. Sabay-sabay, gano’n? Magkakakonekta ang pantog. Eme.

Nang matapos ang AVP, nagpatugtog naman ang DJ ng romantic songs. Sayaw na daw kahit sino. Chanyeol offered his hand. “Sayaw tayo?”

Tinanggap naman iyon ni Baekhyun kaya hinila na siya ng matangkad na lalaki sa dance floor. Saktong tumugtog ang _You’re Still the One._

Hapit ni Chanyeol ang bewang niya habang nakasampay naman ang mga braso niya paikot sa leeg nito.

“I missed you,” bulong nito. “So much.”

“Hmm…”

_You’re still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of…_

“I’m so sorry.”

“Bakit ka na naman nagso-sorry?”

“For uttering those words. For even thinking it.”

“Ano ba. Mapipigilan mo ba ‘yon.”

“Noong nasa US ako, I kept thinking about you but I admit, muntik na akong mag-give up. Ang kalat ko no’n. I drank a lot, smoked until I could not breathe, I didn’t go to my classes I almost lost all. Kung hindi pa ako pinuntahan noon ni Kyungsoo at Sehun para pagsabihan ako na magtino baka nasira ko na pati yung kaunting respeto mo’ng naiwan.”

Napahigpit ang kapit ni Baekhyun sa lalaki sa narinig. Halos magkayakap na sila.

“Ang hirap nang wala ka, Baekhyun.”

Hinarap niya ang lalaki saka ngumiti nang malungkot. “Sorry you had to go through that. Sorry for doubting you rin.”

“You had plenty of reasons to do so. Naiintindihan ko.”

“Thank you, Chan. So…ano, past is past? Let bygones be bygones?”

“So…” Nakita niya ang pag-asa sa mga mata nito.

“Chan…”

“Please take me back? Ikaw. Ikaw lang naman talaga eh.” Hinalikan siya nito sa noo kaya napapikit siya saka huminga nang malalim.

“Chanyeol, look at me. I’m not happy with my job, stressed ako palagi. Ni hindi ako makaramdam ng satisfaction sa ginagawa ko kahit nagagawa ko naman daw siya nang maayos. Wala ako sa posisyon na magdagdag ng another commitment na naman sa buhay ko. Kasi kung papasok na naman ako sa isang relasyon, gusto ko yung sigurado na. Yung maayos na ako. Stable. Emotionally and financially.” Tumawa si Baekhyun. “Sana maintindihan mo. Ayusin ko muna ang sarili ko ha?”

“Baekhyun.”

“Hmm?”

“Maghihintay ako.”


	10. Starting Over Again

_If we never lived alone_

_Then we might have never known_

_All of the time we spent apart_

_All we did was break each other's hearts_

**_Two years later_ **

**Plakda si Baekhyun nang makarating sa kanyang apartment.** Ilang araw din siyang pabalik-balik sa public school na ginawang evacuation shelter ng mga nasalanta ng bagyo. He’s just thankful that the typhoon is over. As a volunteer veterinarian ng isang local NGO for animal rescue, isa siya sa mga bantay ng mga hayop na kasama sa mga in-evacuate. Mabuti na lang talaga at na-approve ng LGU ang proposal nila na magtayo ng pansamantalang animal shelter doon. Mabuti na rin at nabigyan sila ng maayos na espasyo sa eskwelahan para dito. 

Mabuti na lang at katulong niya ang Kuya Dae niya. Yup, nagtuturo na ito sa isang public elementary school. Tumulong rin ito sa kanila na mag-ayos ng paglalagyan ng furry friends nila. Si _Kuya-Teacher Dae_ kasi ang pamilyar sa istruktura ng paaralan, kaya mas napadali sa kanila ang trabaho. Bilang nakatira sila _city,_ halos puro aso at pusa ang alaga ng mga tao. Mas madali sa kanya, dahil meron na siyang madaling kuhanan ng resources--courtesy of Byun-Kim Veterinary Clinic, kung sakaling may mangailangan sa mga ito. Yep. Nakapagpundar na siya ng sarili niyang clinic sa tulong ng mga kuya. 

Tatlong araw na makalipas ang bagyo. Unti-unti nang nagsisi-balikan ang mga tao sa kani-kanilang tirahan dahil humupa na ang baha. Pinagpahinga na rin siya ng kanilang head sa organization. Kaya eto sya ngayon, _plakda sa kama,_ habang nagbabawi ng pahinga. 

_Kuya Jongdae is calling…_

Kinapa nya ang phone habang nakatalukbong ng kumot. He pressed the speaker button saka hinayaan sa ibabaw ng unan ang telepono.

_“Bunso!”_

“Yeppp…”

“ _Ano yan? Tulog ka ba?”_

“Lapit na. Bakit kuya?”

_“Wala. Chine-check lang kita. Sabi ni Byul i-check ko daw kung totoong nagpapahinga ka.”_ Si Hanbyul ang head ng animal rescue org nila; ang _Hope For Furs_. Ito rin ang nobyo ng kuya niya. Nasa lahi yata nila ang pagiging pakialamero dahil naging mastermind siya sa pag-matchmake sa kanilang head at sa kuya niya. Maganda naman ang kinalabasan, fortunately.

“Eto na nga. Istorbo ka, actually.”

_“Wow? Concerned lang ako, napaka-ungrateful bitch mo.”_

“Labyu. Pakisabi sa jowa mo na eto na nga, malapit na ako lamunin ng kama.”

“ _Oks bunso, ingat ka dyan. Worried ako sa’yo syempre kasi mag-isa ka diyan…”_

Hinintay n’ya ang kadugtong nito. _Pasmado ang bibig_ ni Dae kaya imposibleng wala itong sasabihing hindi nakakaasar.

“ _...single ka pa naman.”_

“Pota ka talaga.” Mas worried pa ito sa relationship status niya kesa sa kanya. Well, masaya naman siya.

_“Joke lang. Labyu baks. Rest ka na. Ako na lang magsasabi sa iyo ng ‘pahinga ka na’ kasi wala kang jowa.”_

“Puta ka kuya, sige. Labyu too.”

_“Labyu, bye!”_

Natawa siya bago in-end ang call. Pumikit siya at ayon, tuluyan na nga siyang nilamon ng antok. 

Nag-viral ang kanilang animal shelter project days after, nang may mag-post nito sa Facebook, thanking their organization for providing shelter to their dog na nakalabas at nawala nang kasagsagan ng bagyo. Alalang-alala ang may-ari sa paghahanap sa aso, pero ayon sa post nito, wala silang magawa dahil malakas ang hangin at ulan noon. Mabuti na lang at may nakakita sa cute na cute na aso at nag-magandang loob itong ihatid sa pinakamalapit na animal shelter. 

Timmy, the cute bichon frise, was still shaking and wet (and afraid, huhu), when he was sent to the shelter. Baekhyun checked the dog then. Siya na rin ang personal na nagbantay dito. Kamukha kasi nito ang cute na aso nina Sehun, si Vivi. Mabuti at may tag ito, kaya mabilis nilang na-contact ang may-ari. Mukhang yayamanin pa nga ang sumagot. Baekhyun assured them na okay lang si Timmy, pero kailangan pa rin nitong ma-obserbahan dahil hindi ito kumain sa unang araw nito sa shelter. He suggested they pick him up after the typhoon, para na rin hindi na lalabas ang mga ito sa gitna ng bagyo. They were able to safely pick Timmy up a few days after. Nangako ang may-ari ni Timmy na magdo-donate ito sa organization nila. Laking tuwa ng kanilang budget officer na si Luhan nang mabalitaan ito.

Kahapon, may tumawag din sa kanyang feature writer sa Inquirer para interview-hin daw sya tungkol sa project na ito. They posted the article this morning. The article gained thousands of likes and #SanaAll coming from different people under different LGUs. 

_Mayor sana may ganito rin sa atin._

_Sana all may mayor na pogi at proactive._

_Lord, bakit yung mayor namin pangit na nga, tulog pa nung bagyo?!_

_- > K lang yan girl, pare-pareho naman tayo ng presidente na ^^^ (see above post) char_

“Doc,” tawag sa kanya ni Seulgi, ang assistant niya sa clinic. Wala siyang client ngayon, kaya abala siya sa pag-aasikaso ng inventory ng clinic.

“Problema?”

“Tumawag si Luhan, need your help daw po sa shelter.”

“Bakit daw?”  
  
  


“May nagreport daw ng nahulog na aso sa creek, need to rescue. Tawag daw po kayo kay Sir Byul.”

“Alright. Tawagan ko si Byul.” Ang alam niya ay kasalukuyan ding papunta sa kalapit na probinsiya ang head nila, kasama ang ilang volunteers kaya wala ito sa kanilang headquarters ngayon. He dialed Byul’s number.

“Byul, kailangan mo ako sa HQ?”

“Baek, tatawagan na dapat kita. We have a problem. Kulang tayo sa tao. I’m guessing you heard about the report? Can you come with our rescuers now?”

“Oh, sure, sure.” Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na sumama siya sa rescue. Madalas nga lang talaga na naghihintay siya sa HQ so he could prepare their equipment and check the rescued animals immediately. 

“Thanks, dadaanan ka na lang nila Lay d’yan sa clinic before heading to the location, okay? Kasama na pala nila kapatid mo.”

“Thanks.” Pinatay na niya ang telepono saka naghanda ng mga gagamitin. They already have it in the vehicle pero mabuti nang handa. “Seul, aakyat lang ako. Naiwan ko yung powerbank ko. Pakitawag na lang ako pag nasa harap na sina Lay at Nini.” Mabuti na lang at nasa taas lang ng building na iyon ang unit niya. 

“Oks doks.”

**Kasalukuyang nakatambay si Sehun** sa bagong apartment ni Chanyeol at prenteng nakaupo sa sofa habang nanonood ng kung ano sa phone. “Ganda nitong bago mong apartment ha.” 

“It’s fine. Tahimik naman ang neighbors. Salamat kay Kuya Jun.” Ito kasi ang nag-suggest na may bakanteng unit sa building na ito. Wala ring problema kung maisipan niya na mag-kalikot ng instruments sa dis-oras ng gabi dahil he made sure na soundproof ang buong unit--hindi naman bago ang hobby niyang ito. Lumala nga lang nitong nakaraang taon. Naka-leave kasi siya sa kompanya ngayon kaya eto, musika ang pinagdidiskitahan niya. Kalilipat niya lang kahapon kaya wala pa masyadong laman ang unit niya bukod sa mga gamit na nasa kahon pa, kama, at isang sofa.

“So wala nang fling na bigla na lang bibisita sa’yo randomly?”

“Tangina mo.” Na-trauma na yata siya isang beses nang biglang sumulpot sa dating unit niya ang isang lalaking nakilala niya sa isang bar. “It’s just one time. At hindi yun fling.” _Kalandian lang, one drunken night na broken-hearted siya._ At the end of that night, hindi rin naman niya maituloy. He gave up. Hindi niya alam kung paano nito nalaman ang address niya. Mabuti na lang at kasama niya noon sina Sehun. 

“Sabi mo eh. O sya, uwi na ako. I’m so bored, wala ang asawa ko.”

“Same, I’m bored.” Wala kasi siyang schedule sa araw na ‘yon kaya pareho silang tambay ni Sehun. 

“Labas kaya tayo?”

“Sa’n?” Ang aga pa para magwalwal.

“Ewan.”

“Tanginang yan. Walang direksyon.” Kinuha niya ang cellphone at wallet, saka tumayo. “Tara, kahit sa’n. I’m so bored.”

“Kawawa ka naman. Ganito ba talaga pag mag-isa?”

Sinasara niya ang pinto ng kanyang unit nang sumigaw si Sehun sa isang _tenant_ na saktong papalabas din ng unit nito. “ _Doc Baekhyun_! _Oh my god, dito ko rin pala nakatira?_ ”

Napalingon din siya sa tinawag nito. Fu--

“Se? Ano’ng sinasabi mo diyan. At bakit ka nandito--” Hindi nito naituloy ang sasabihin nang mapansin siyang nakatingin. “Chan, hello! Ano’ng ginagawa n’yo rito?”

_Cute._

May hawak itong duffel bag at emergency kit. Nakangiti pati ang mga mata nito. Did he already say he’s cute in his attire? Hindi naman ito ang una nilang pagkikita pagkatapos ng nangyari sa kasal nina Junmyeon at Sehun. Paminsan-minsan ay damay siya sa hang-out ng magkakapatid dahil kay Sehun. Madalas nga lang ay AWOL si Baekhyun. Busy sa pagtatayo ng clinic nito. 

“Grabe, tadhana nga naman. Magkapitbahay na kayo?” Binalingan siya ni Sehun.

_Tangina mo Sehun, god bless u asap._

“Oh, that’s nice. Hi neighbor!” bati sa kanya ni _Doc Baekhyun._ His phone rang. “Yes? Oo, pababa na Seul, makikisabi kina Jongin, sa parking lot na lang. Yes, sara mo na lang ang clinic later.” Ngumiti ito sa kanila. “I’ll go now. May rescue kami, nasa baba na si Jongin,” anito saka dere-derecho sa kabubukas lang na elevator, leaving the two of them behind.

“Bro…”

“What?”

“Stop drooling.”

“Tangina mo, Sehun.” Saka na niya gigisahin ito, kapag umuwi na ang asawa nito na mukhang may pinaplano na naman.

Naabutan din naman nila sa parking lot ang sasakyan nina Baekhyun. May logo ang van ng _Hope for Furs_ so he figured na papunta ang mga ito sa kung saan. Katabi nito ang sasakyan nila habang busy naman si Baekhyun na i-check sa likod ang mga gamit. Naghihintay rin si Lay sa likod ni Jongin.

“Ready, Doc Bunso?” sumilip sa driver’s seat si Jongin.

“Bro!” tawag ni Sehun.

“Tol!” Lumabas ito ng sasakyan. “Bakit nandito kayo?”

“Galing kami sa bagong apartment ni kuya.”

“No schedule today, Chanyeol?”

“Wala. Tambay kami today. We’re actually looking for something to do.”

Sinara na ni Baek ang likod ng sasakyan. “Ready na ‘Ni. Let’s go.”

“You think kaya natin nang tayong tatlo lang?”

“I honestly don’t know. Kaya yan-- oh, you’re still here?” 

“You know what…” Tumingin si Jongin sa kanilang dalawa ni Sehun. “My foot is still recovering from injury. We could really use some help.”

Mabilis namang nakarating sina Baekhyun sa location, along with the other two na nabudol ni Jongin for extra help at ngayon ay nakasunod sa kabilang sasakyan. 

Nasa likod ng ilang kabahayan ang creek kaya kinailangan din nilang maglakad at lumusot sa eskinita para marating ang lokasyon ng aso. Mukhang hindi pa makikisama ang panahon dahil nagsimula na ring umulan. 

In-assess nila ang sitwasyon. Mukhang kailangang may bumaba sa creek para kunin ang aso na basang-basa na. From the looks of it, the dog is just two to three years old. Maliit lang din ito at maitim. Baekhyun suspects it’s a poodle. _Poor puppy._

“Kailangang may bumaba ro’n to fetch the puppy.” They prepared the net na hawak na ni Lay. Pero dahil batuhan sa ibaba at mukhang nanghihina na rin ang aso, fetching it just with the net is impossible. 

“I can go,” sabi ni Chanyeol. Nakatalungko ito habang pinagmamasdan din kung paano isasalba ang aso sa pinakamabilis na paraan. Lumalakas na ang ulan. Maya-maya lang ay tataas na ang tubig. The poor puppy might drown. 

“Hindi pwede,” sagot ni Baek. “Kargo kayo ng org ngayon, we can’t risk it.”

“But--”

“Plus, you’re big. Hindi namin kakayanin ang bigat mo sa tali lalo pa’t injured pa si Jongin.” May mga mangilan-ngilan naman na naninirahan doon na tutulong, pero sila rin ang mananagot kapag may nangyaring masama. _Knock on wood._ “I’ll go down, magaan lang ako kumpara sa inyo. Ihanda lang natin itong pulley.”

Gusto mang pigilan ni Chanyeol, pero wala itong magawa. He knows what he’s doing. He needs to trust his assessment. “Alright, _doc_.”

“Don’t worry,” aniya. May certification naman siya as an animal rescuer.

Minutes of preparation and checking of his pulley, and he’s sliding down the slope. Pakonti-konti, because the slope is slippery due to the rain. Basang-basa na rin siya, but that’s the least of their worry right now. Mabuti na lang at hindi steep ang slope kaya natatapakan nya pa ang pababang lupa. Maingat niyang tinahak ang direksyon ng aso na nakakapit sa isang bato. “Hold on, pup.” 

The net is already placed beside the puppy nang makarating siya dito. Maingat na inilagay niya ang nanginginig na aso saka ito iniangat nina Jongin. 

Nagpalakpalakan ang mga tao sa taas.

But the problem is still not over. Kailangan niyang suportahan ang net habang hawak hawak niya sa isang kamay ang kanyang suporta. Kung hindi ay tatama ito sa mga mababatong parte habang paakyat. _He can do this._ Nang makaakyat sila sa makinis na parte ng slope at nasiguradong hindi na tatama sa bato ang aso ay saka niya lang ito binitawan. Mabilis na iniangat nina Jongin ang net. Nakaalalay naman sina Sehun, Chanyeol at Lay sa kanya. 

“Yes!”

Nagpapalakpakan ang mga tao habang yakap yakap ni Jongin ang aso. The other three guys helped him up. “Oh my god.”

  
  


“Oh my god!” Narinig niyang bulalas ni Baekhyun.

Saka lang yata nakahinga nang maluwag si Chanyeol nang makatapak na si Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan nila. The long minutes before that, parang gusto niyang masuka sa kaba. Is this what they always do? Para siyang nablangko. Niyakap niya si Baekhyun nang mahigpit. “Thank god, you’re okay.”

“Hey, you okay?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Tinatapik-tapik ang likod ni Chanyeol.

Natauhan na siya kaya humiwalay na siya sa maliit na doktor. “Y-yeah. Uhm, good--good job.”

“Weh? Salamat…” Ngumiti ito. Putikan na ito at basang-basa, pero abot mata pa rin ang ngiti nito.

“Let’s go?” 

“Sure, sunod kayo sa shelter ha?” Nilakad nila ang palabas ng area. Nauna na ito sa passenger seat matapos masigurado ang itim na aso na maayos na sa cage nito. Binigyan rin nila si Baek ng towel. Ito lang kasi ang basang-basa since he could not wear a slippery raincoat pababa. They, however, were all provided with raincoats. Sumakay na sila habang hinihintay ang sasakyan sa harap nila. 

“Man, what a day,” bulalas ni Sehun habang nagpupunas ng katawan. 

“Yeah…” Wala sa sariling sagot niya sa kaibigan dahil inaalala niya ang itsura ng maliit na doktor habang paakyat ito, with all those muds in his face. With his smiling crescent eyes. Miss na niya ang ngiti na ‘yon. 

“Ayos ka lang kuya?”

“Se…”

“Ano?”

“Yari na…Siya pa rin, Se.”

  
  


**_Trends for you_ **

**** _Hope for Furs_

_Doc Cutie_

_Doc Baekhyun_

_Toben_

_#AdoptDontShop_

“Bunso, trending ka.”

Hawak-hawak ni Baekhyun sa isang kamay ang phone habang ang isa naman ay may bitbit na mercury drug paper bag. Mukha kasing matutuloy na sa lagnat ang ubo’t sipon niya. 

“Bakit?” Nasa elevator na siya. He cannot wait to get to his bed. 

“May nag-post ng video mo ng rescue kay Toben. Okay ka lang? Ba’t ganyan boses mo?”

“Trending agad?” Nice. This is a good publicity for their org. Baka rin mas mabilis na ma-adopt si Toben kung ganon. Speaking of Toben, maayos na ang kalagayan nito isang araw matapos ang rescue. Kagagaling lang niya doon kanina at masaya na ulit itong nakikipaglaro sa iba pang mga aso na shelter. Still, he needs a permanent home. Wala kasi itong kahit anong indication--microchip or dog tags, na may nagmamay-ari na dito. 

“Ubo’t sipon. Anyway, gumagawa na tayo ng video para i-post sa page diba?” Si Jongdae kasi ang nag-eedit ng video nila, as his volunteer task. 

“Yup, rendering na. Anyway bakla, trending ka nga!”

“Sabi mo nga. Ulit-ulit?”

“No, you don’t understand. Ikaw si Doc Cutie.”

“Huh?”

“Check Twitter and Facebook. Tapos magpahinga ka na. Adios!”

Saktong pagbukas ng elevator sa floor niya, ay bumungad si Chanyeol. 

“Hey.”

“Doc Cutie.”

“What’s happening? Is that really on Twitter?” Lumabas na siya upang salubungin ang new _neighbor_ niya.

“Di mo pa chineck?”

“No, galing akong Mercury.”

Kumunot ang noo nito. “You’re sick?”

“Hindi pa. I don’t know. Medyo mabigat lang pakiramdam ko kahapon pa so I bought medicines just in case.” Itinaas niya ang paper bag na hawak. Sabay nilang tinahak ang hallway. “Hindi ka ba bababa?”

“Later. Nakita ko si Doc Cutie eh. Papa-autograph na ba ako?”

Natawa siya. “Chanyeol, please lang ha--achoo!”

“O ayan na, sinipon na yan. Pasok ka na sa loob. Did you eat dinner?”

“Yup, kanina pa.” Pinindot niya ang passcode ng unit. 

“Alright. Take your meds na. I’ll get going.”

“Thanks, Chan. Ingat ka.” 

Bago pumasok sa loob ay may pahabol pa ang matangkad na lalaki. “I’ll be back shortly. If you’re not feeling well, call me okay? Or katukin mo yung dingding, tutal magkatabi naman units natin.”

Nagulat man sa concern nito, ay hindi iyon ipinahalata ni Baekhyun. “Okay. Thanks!” Magsisinungaling siya kung sasabihin niyang hindi siya kinilig sa sinabi nito.

Ayun na nga ba ang sinasabi niya. Nagising na lang siyang parang pinupukpok ng martilyo ang ulo niya. 

“Ugh…” He struggled to get his phone. Ii-inform niya lang si Seulgi na hindi siya makakapasok ngayon. Nando’n naman si Joy, ang batang vet nila na kapapasa lang sa boards. Matapos mag-reply ni Seulgi ay nagtalukbong na ito ng kumot. Mamaya na siya mag-a-almusal, kapag kaya na niya. 

Pasado ala-una na nang magising siya. Kumukulo na rin ang tiyan niya pero hindi talaga siya makatayo. Hindi niya rin mahagilap ang phone niya. 

Last attempt.

Pilit na itinaas niya ang kamay sa pader sa ulunan niya...at kumatok, with all his might. Konkreto pa naman ang pader. _Sana narinig niya,_ naisip niya bago uli lamunin ng hilo at antok. 

“Hey, babe? Bab--Baek?” Mahihinang tapik sa pisngi ang nagpagising sa kanya. Pawis na pawis siya.

“Chan…” _Thank God._

“Upo ka, kaya mo?” Tumango siya. Isinandal niya ang ulo sa headboard nang umayos siya ng upo. “Teka, dadalhin ko lang yung tanghalian mo. Nagluto ako,” anito saka lumabas ng kwarto niya. Maya-maya ay dala na nito ang mga inihanda na nakapatong sa laptop table niya. “Eat na. Para makainom kang gamot.”

Para siyang bata na sumusunod lang sa utos nito. Nang maubos niya ang soup na niluto nito ay nakahanda na ang gamot nito. Iinumin na lang niya. Nakalimutan na niya ang _ganito._ Maalaga nga pala si Chanyeol tuwing nagkakasakit siya. 

“Thank you,” aniya nang makainom ng gamot. “Narinig mo yung katok ko?”

“Kumatok ka nga?”

“Oo…” nahihiyang sagot niya.

“Hindi ko narinig, sorry. Concrete ‘tong pader eh. Jino-joke lang kita eh.”

“Chanyeol naman eh.”

Tumawa ito. “Pero iche-check naman talaga kita. Tinanong ko pala sa baba kung pumasok ka. Sabi ni Seulgi hindi nga raw. Hope you don’t mind pala, tinawagan ko si kuya Dae para sa passcode.”

“Okay lang.”

“Nahihilo ka?”

“Parang binibiyak ang ulo ko.”

“Okay, higa ka na ulit.” Inayos pa nito ang kumot niya habang inaalalayan siya. Pagkatapos ay saglit na lumabas. Nang bumalik ito, may dala-dala itong basang tuwalya. “Punasan kita para bumaba yang temp mo.”

“Ok…” Nakapikit na sagot niya. Naramdaman na lang niya ang basang tuwalya na ipinupunas ni Chanyeol sa braso at leeg niya. Ipinatong nito ang hiwalay na basang bimpo sa noo. Lalo siyang hinila ng antok nang umaliwalas ang pakiramdam niya.

“Para ka pa ring tuta pag nagkakasakit. Tingnan mo ‘yang ilong mo, pulang pula.”

Nakapikit man siya ay napangiti siya. “Thank you,” aniya bago muling hilahin ng pagtulog.

“May naisip ako…” sabi bigla ni Chanyeol. Nakaupo silang dalawa sa kama habang nakasandal sa headboard. Sinusubuan siya nito ng nilutong sopas. Gusto pa niyang magreklamo kanina na hindi naman sya baldado pero ayaw naman nitong makinig. And frankly, nakaka-miss din naman na may nangbe-baby sa kanya. Simula kasi nang bumukod na siya, na-realize niyang mahirap ang mag-isa.

“Ano?”

“Since I have many time in my hands right now, i-adopt ko kaya si Toben?”

“Weh?”

“Oo nga. Saka nabuburyong ako sa unit mag-isa.”

“Oh gosh, sige. Punta tayo sa center bukas para maasikaso na yung papers.”

“Hindi ka pa nga magaling!”

“Magaling na ako! Tamo, sinat na lang.” He grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and put it on his forehead.

“Sige, tingnan natin bukas. But you shouldn’t stress yourself too much tomorrow ha? Baka mabinat ka.”

“Hindi nga boss.”

“Mabuti nang malinaw. Makulit ka pa naman, _liit_.”

Pinalo niya ang braso nito. “Liit?! Ah talaga ba…”

Tumawa ito. “Hindi na, hindi na. Asar ka na naman eh.”

Gosh, ang landi nilang dalawa, na-realize niya.

Dahil kakilala ng org members nila si Chanyeol, mas napadali ang proseso ng pag-adopt sa kyut na kyut na si Toben. Makulit na ito at healthy na rin, kumpara noong una nila itong ni-rescue. Kaya ayan, days after, ang unit ni Chanyeol naman ang ginugulo nito.

“Zoomies,” ani Chanyeol habang pinapanood magtatakbo ang itim na tuta. Kasalukuyang nasa unit sila ni Chanyeol. “Toben, sit.” Hindi ito nakinig. Medyo nagdadalawang isip si Chanyeol kung tama ba itong pinasok niya. Pero mukhang masaya naman si Baekhyun so, it’s worth it.

Nang makaalis si Baekhyun, umupo siya sa sahig katabi ng tutang nagpapahinga na.

“Toben.” Nag-angat ng tingin ang tuta nang marinig ang pangalan. Binuhat niya ito. “Tulungan mo naman ako kay Baek, ano.” Dinilaan lang nito ang mukha niya bilang sagot.

“Hoy, ano musta naman ang alagang-Chanyeol?” bungad ni Jongdae nang finally ay nakadalaw na ito sa unit niya.

“Eme ka kuya. Ikaw pa daw ang nagbigay ng passcode sa kanya.”

“Aba, shempre. Ayoko naman mamaho yung bangkay mo dito.”

“Leche! Pakabaho ng bunganga.”

“So ano na nga?” Nangalumbaba pa ito sa mesa habang nakatingin sa kanya.

“Wala.”

“Wala? Hindi man lang duma-moves?”

“May sakit ako kuya!”

“Ah so kung wala kang sakit, oks lang syang dumamoves?”

Baekhyun pouted. “Bully ka.”

“O ba’t di ka makasagot?”

“Ewan ko sa’yo!”

“Tanda-tanda mo na in-denial ka pa rin. Magsasara na yang portal mo!”

“Gaga, matagal na niyang nabuksan, dati pa.”

“TMI! Cheka! Oh eh di, magsasara na uli yang portal mo. Get the dick man!”

“Lalalalalala,” malakas na sagot niya sa kapatid habang nakatakip ang mga kamay sa tenga. Bastos talaga ng bibig ng kapatid niya.

Malakas na kalabog ang nagpagising sa kanya isang gabi. Alam niyang galing iyon sa unit ni Chanyeol. Kaya naman dere-derecho siyang lumabas at kumatok upang i-check ito. “Chan?”

  
“Baek? T-teka…ouch…” sagot nito.

“Okay ka lang ba? Ano’ng nangyari? Buksan mo pinto.”

“Uh, I can’t walk.”

Shoot. “Ano’ng passcode mo?”

Natahimik ito.

“Chan? Passcode please?”

“Anniv.”

“Ha?”

“Anniv natin, birthday mo.”

Oh.

Nang mabuksan niya ang pinto ay nakita niya itong nakaupo sa lapag, katabi ng isang monoblock.

“Ano’ng nangyari sa’yo?”

“Nagpapalit kasi ako ng bumbilya tapos, itong si Toben biglang binunggo yung silya. Na-out of balance ako. Mali ata pagkabagsak ko.” Inaalo ni Toben si Chanyeol sa pamamagitan nang pagdila sa mukha nito. “Oo na baby, good boy pa rin yan.”

Bakit…ang sweet… Parang gusto rin niyang masabihan ng _baby, good boy_. Charot. He shrugged away the thought. “Kuha lang ako ng first aid kit sa unit. Wait ka lang.” Kelangan niya rin atang huminga saglit.

Nasa sofa sila ngayon habang chinecheck ni Baek ang pagkaka-benda sa paa ni Chanyeol. “Thank you, doc.”

“Bukas, pacheck up natin yan.”

“Sama ka?” Ang laki ng ngiti ng mokong.

“Syempre, paano ka makakapunta ro’n.” He rolled his eyes pa nga.

Si Toben nasa paanan naman ni Chanyeol, tulog.

“Thank you,” sinsero ang ngiting ibinigay sa kanya ng lalaki.

“Anytime. Halika na,” Inalalayan niya ito tumayo. “Para makatulog ka na.”

“Halikan na? Para makatulog na ako? Tara!”

“’Lul! Ano ba—” Parang ang bigat-bigat nito. “Huwag kang mang-tsansing dyan.”

“Ha? Hindi naman ah. Feeling mo.”

“Ah talaga? Eh bakit sa bewang ko ikaw nakakapit?”

“Inaalalayan ko lang yung bigat ko!” Nakarating na sila ng kwarto kahit sa paraang hindi mapayapa. “Ang hirap kaya maglakad.”

“Oo na. Daming sinasabe.” Inaayos niya ang kumot nito nang pigilan siya nito. “Why—” he pecked his lips.

“Sorry.” Napamaang lang siya dito. Hindi rin siya lumayo sa lalaki. Hinalikan ulit siya nito. “Oops.”

“Nakaka-dalawa ka na!”

“Tatluhin natin?”

Grrr. He grabbed the taller’s face at saka ito hinalikan nang mariin. Maingat na umupo naman siya sa lap nito nang mukhang wala nang balak yata ang lalaki na pakawalan siya. Napapasarap na yata sila sa paghahalikan at may balak pa sana si Chanyeol na ipasok ang dila nito sa kanya kaya napaigtad siya at di sinasadyang natamaan ang injured na paa nito.

“Ow…”

“Sorry, OMG, baby. Sorry.” Aalis na sana siya sa pagkakaupo dito pero pinigilan siya nito. “Dito ka lang please?”

“Yung ankle mo…Ugh…” he moaned. Nagsimulang bumaba ang mga halik nito sa leeg niya.

“I missed this…”

“Me too…” aniya, his grip on Chanyeol’s hair tightened. Ilang minuto yata silang nag-enjoy sa pagmo-momol nang biglang tumigil si Chanyeol. “Fuck…”

“Why…”

“You look so sinful right now…Ugh, injured ako. Bakit ba ang sama ng timing sa akin?” reklamo ni Chanyeol saka nahiga na parang nagmamaktol. Napatawa na lang si Baek saka ito binulungan.

“Next time na lang.”

“Oh god, wag mo ‘ko i-turn on please.”

“Oh bakit? Sabi ko lang naman next time ha. Tulog ka na.”

“Baek…” Umusog ito sa isang side ng kama saka tinapik. “Can you stay?”

“Okay. Sure.” Nang makahiga ay awtomatikong pumulupot ang braso ni Chanyeol sa kanya, cuddling him.

“I missed you so much baby.”

“I missed you too.”

“Dito ka na lang please.” Humigpit ang pagkakayakap sa kanya ni Chanyeol, halos ayaw siyang pakawalan. “Huwag mo na akong iwan please?”

Hinarap niya ang lalaking kitang-kita niyang may takot sa mata. He gently caressed his face hanggang sa mapapikit ito. “I won’t go. Tulog ka na. Let’s have you checked up tomorrow baby.”

Nakapikit na si Chanyeol pero napangiti ito. Namula rin ang tenga. Cute. “Baby?”

“Baby damulag.” He pecked his lips for one last time. “Tulog na baby.”

Before falling into deep sleep, bumulong pa si Chanyeol. “I love you baby.”

“Hmm…love you too. Thank you.”

"Hmmm why?"

"For waiting for me. Salamat sa paghihintay _baby."_

"Sarap naman ng _baby_ na 'yon." Mas hinigpitan pa nito ang pagkakayapos sa kanya. "Thank you for coming back."

Ang tagal-tagal niyang hinintay na maramdaman uli kung paano magkaroon ng masarap na tulog. They snuggled closer to each other.

Finally.

They’re home.


	11. Plan CB

One year anniversary nila nang sorpresahin siya ni Chanyeol na naghanda pa ng romantic dinner setup sa loob ng unit nito. May petals petals pa. Nakaluhod ito ngayon. Si Toben naman ay kagat-kagat ang singsing na nakatanghod din sa kanya. Mukhang na-train ni Chanyeol.

“It’s been a long time coming, Baekhyun. Will you...will you accept me in your life for good? Baek, will you marry me?”

“I can’t…”

Parang binagsakan ng langit at lupa si Chanyeol sa narinig. Nagpatuloy si Baekhyun sa pagsasalita.

“I mean...not right now.”

“Bakit? Kailangan mo pa ng oras? Okay lang Baek! Maghihintay ako,” saad niya. As long as he’s with him.

“Hindi ako...si Nini kasi, he’s going to propose to Soo. Matagal na namin pinaplano yung wedding. Ayoko naman ng sukob. _He he.”_

Napahawak sa dibdib si Chanyeol sa relief na naramdaman niya. “Oh god, kinabahan ako. Okay. Okay! Sige. Sila muna.”

“Sorry, natakot ba kita? Inaasar lang kita.”

“Ah gano’n? Bad yon. You need to be punished!” Binuhat siya nito papuntang kwarto.

“Yeah? Do I need to call you daddy?”

Chanyeol groaned. “Fuck, Baek.”

Malas. Hindi rin sila natuloy the year after, dahil si Jongdae naman ang sunod na ikinasal. 

A year after that, ikinasal si Minseok sa 2-year long jowa nito na si Changmin.

“Baby, ubos na ang mga kuya mo…”

“Gago ano’ng ubos na!”

“Hindi! I mean, kasal na silang lahat...baka pwedeng turn na natin this year?”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun nang pagkatamis-tamis. He pecked his boyfriend’s lips. “I’m all yours.”

**Plan C**

**Chanyeol**

_He said yes guys!!!!_

**Junmyeon**

_Congrats, bro_

_It’s about time_

**Minseok**

_Woah congrats!!!!_

**Jongin**

_Finally!_

**Soo**

_#Chanyeol1stWin_

**Sehun**

_Bagal bro_

**Dae**

_Gano’n ganon lang? Walang pa-grand gesture eme_

_Hindi kita pinalaki nang ganyan Chanyeol!_

**Chanyeol**

_Syempre meron._

_Syempre tutulungan niyo ako *wink wink*_

* _Chanyeol added Mama Byun in the group*_

**Jongdae**

_Okay guys, alas tres na, tayo nang magdasal_

_Charot, hi mami marunong ka pala mag-messenger?_

**Mama Byun**

_Aba anng tngn m skin_

_pnu mag emoji_

**Junmyeon**

_Hahaha! Labyu mami_

_*Jongdae changed the name of the group to **Plan CB** *_   
  


**Author's Note:**

> huhu this feels so rushed MA I'M SORRY MAAAA pero sana nag-enjoy kayo!!!
> 
> also, it's my "thing" to post bonus fluff parts by the end pero di ko nagawa ngayon huhu BUT I WILL, soon, pagtapos ng fest hehe thank youuuuuuuuu


End file.
